


Desire is a Flame

by claykuroo (cant_relate)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM elements, Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dates, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other tags to be added, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex (sorta), Rimming, Spanking, Studying, Subspace, bottom!kageyama, im not sorry but I probably need Jesus, self indulgent TsukkiKage smut, slight OOC probably, though i probably portrayed that one completely wrong i'm sorry, top!tsukishima, what the fuck am i doing lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_relate/pseuds/claykuroo
Summary: Kageyama is stressed and taking it out on others, and Tsukishima knows just the way to help him de-stress.(Hint: it involves just the right amount of trust and orgasms.)





	1. a beautifully desperate beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fic I've ever published and was actually proud of soo...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this honestly, bc it's just shameless, probably poorly written smut and I honestly don't know what I'm thinking but this seems fun..? 
> 
> Also: I have a headcannon that Tsukishima is SUPER HELLA KINKY and that he's even kinkier with Kags oops

It all started with his stupid nickname, and a tall asshole that would not stop abusing it.

“The next time you call me King I will shove my foot so far up your ass!” Kageyama called across the court. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and tsked.

“That’s rude! How will people react when they see how the King treats others!” A smirk was etched on his face and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to punch it off.

“Quit it,” Yamaguchi said, stepping in between them. “You two need to stop.”  
They held each others’ glare before stalking off to opposite sides of the gym for water. Yamaguchi sighed.

“They’ve been fighting more than usual, haven’t they?” Hinata asked. In the past three years they've been on the same volleyball team, their fighting has never been this frequent. Biting his lower lip, Yamaguchi nodded.

“I don’t understand why, but they’ve been at each other’s throats for the past couple weeks. I don’t understand why Tsukki is acting like this.”

“Yeah, Kageyama has been snappy with me lately,” Hinata sighed. “I just wanna talk to my friend again! To have him set for me without scowling at the world! But…” Hinayana trailed off, worrying his lip. “Kageyama has been instigating most of the fights between him and Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi stopped and thought about it, thinking about the past few fights Kageyama and Tsukishima had had.

“That's… true,” Yamaguchi said. “Kageyama has been the one to start the bickering. Tsukki has been calling him ‘King’ but that's only after Kageyama starts something.”

“What the heck is his problem!” Hinata said, exasperated. “Give me my friend back!” He sighed and looked at Kageyama across the court, who was scowling at the ground. “Give me my friend back,” he whispered, shoulders hunched. The whistle rang out and everyone moved into their respective drill lines, putting the fighting towards the back of everyone’s minds.  
\---  
Kageyama closed his eyes, letting the hot water fall around him, trace down his back and chase away the stress of life. Even volleyball had begun to be a burden - something that he would have never imagined he'd think. Sighing, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He heard someone opening and closing their locker as he rounded the corner, and sneered when he saw Tsukishima.

“Oh, so the King is still here? My apologies, your highness.” A smirk made permanent residence on Tsukishima’s lips, and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to rip it off of his face.

“Tsukishima, I swear if you do not stop calling me that-”

“You’ll do what?” Tsukishima cut him off. Tension settled in the air, and Kageyama glared. Tsukishima’s tone had caught him off guard; it was… domineering, demanding presence and all of Kageyama’s attention. Tsukishima took a few steps forward, standing directly in front of Kageyama. They held each other's eyes for a moment before Kageyama saw something bold in Tsukishima's and looked down. He felt vulnerable in only a towel and Tsukishima recognized that too.

“You talk very big for a guy that can't even look me in the eye,” Tsukishima taunted, and Kageyama looked up to retort, a scowl etched into his face.

“You know, I don’t get-”

“Stop.” Tsukishima interrupted again and Kageyama looked ready to burst a vein. Tsukishima completely dispelled any anger in him when he stepped forward, backing Kageyama into one of the lockers, a look in his eye that the setter had never seen before. It made him pause, a shiver going up his spine, and he broke eye contact again. Tsukishima’s words were low, but they were loud in Kageyama’s ears, almost as loud as his heartbeat, fast and irregular, dominating his senses.

“Someone should teach you how to behave.”

Tsukishima smirked at how Kageyama’s eyes widened, and took note of his heavy breathing and chewing of his lower lip. He glanced downward and saw something that nearly made him drop his whole front to laugh. He had only intended to jokingly infuriate him, but this was so much better.

“Aww,” Tsukishima started, a sinister grin making its way onto his face. “It seems like someone is getting excited at the prospect of punishment.” Kageyama had a tent in his towel and a blush from the base of his neck to his ears. “You like that? Like being tied up and whipped until you scream your voice hoarse? Or would you rather a cock ring and vibrator adorning you while a nice big dick denied your mouth from ever begging to come?” Kageyama whimpered at the tall blond’s words, everything going straight to his… problem. _How_ _did_ _he_ _know_. Kageyama tried not to make any more embarrassing noises as Tsukishima undid his towel and let it fall to the floor. The blocker moved Kageyama’s hands above his head, pinning them to the cold steel of the locker with one hand. _I've_ _never_ _told_ _anyone_. Tsukishima ran a finger up Kageyama’s cock and the setter thrust up into the slight touch, and Tsukishima completely removed his hand with a tsk. _Why_ _aren't_ _I stopping him._

“How dirty,” the taller boy sneered. “In the middle of the boys’ locker room, naked and aching for my touch, where anyone can waltz in and see. But you wouldn't dare try to cover yourself, would you? If I told you to stand there and wrap a hand around yourself while somebody watched, you would, wouldn't you?” He finally placed a hand around Kageyama's dick, and he let out a high pitched whine at feeling some kind of relief to the pressure that was building up.

“What a slut.” Kageyama lost himself in those words, words he'd never admit to wanting to hear, words he'd craved for ever since he stumbled onto a particularly kinky porn video.

He was getting close, and Tsukishima was going faster. His breathing quickened and his eyes widened. “I’m gonna- Tsukish- come, I’m gonna!” Suddenly, the sensation was lost, and there was no friction Kageyama could use. He was frustratingly close, just needed _one_ more second before he released, and Tsukishima laughed aloud. All Kageyama could do was stand there humping the air, flustered and aching.

“This is a punishment, King,” Tsukishima said, his voice brimmed with delight at Kageyama’s predicament. “It wouldn't do to have you enjoy it.” Kageyama whimpered, a needy sound that the blond absolutely _relished_. He wanted to prolong this, make Kageyama _bend_ at his mercy. A twisted smile grew on his face, and he leaned towards Kageyama's ear.

“I'm going to make you come,” he stated, and a look of surprise and relief waged over Kageyama’s face. “But not now.” His delight grew as Kageyama's face fell at the prospect of being tormented with his erection for longer. “Not even today, actually.” His grin grew. “I'm going to give you an orgasm tomorrow, during lunch. And here's the thing, you little whore.” Tsukishima paused at the look of despair and intense anticipation Kageyama wore.

“You don't have my permission to come until tomorrow.” Kageyama stopped breathing, noticeable after his panting. “In fact; you don’t even have my permission to _touch_ yourself until tomorrow.” Tsukishima smirked as Kageyama whined high in his throat. He grabbed his stuff from off the bench and walked towards the door. “I'll see you tomorrow, King, at lunch behind the gymnasium.” And with that promise, he left Kageyama confused and with a large problem.  
\---  
Kageyama paced back and forth in his room that night trying his best to ignore his throbbing erection thick against his thigh. _How did he know?_ he asked himself, choosing to sit down and bite at the side of his thumb. _How did he know I'm into that kind of stuff? Hell, how did he even know I was gay? Why did I let him touch me like that?_ Questions flooded his head, and Kageyama let them drown out any thoughts of arousal until he couldn't take it.

He looked down at his shorts, seeing the outline of his cock through the tight fabric. Kageyama had never been under this kind of pressure before; when he wanted to jack off, he did, and he never forced himself not to. He reached his hand slowly down, stopping right before touching it.  _Why am I listening to him?_ He knew full well that he could throw his shorts and boxers off in a flash, and stroke himself as fast as he could until he came over his fist, humping and grinding desperately. With the size of his erection, he probably could go for a round two, and maybe use his fingers to tease at his hole, circling and gently tantalizing himself before he plunged them deep and rode them to orgasm.

These thoughts clouded Kageyama’s head, but he couldn’t bring himself to lower his hand and do it. _Tsukishima told me not to._ He told himself before nearly falling off the bed in surprise at his own thoughts. _All he’ll be is an asshole; I shouldn’t have to listen to him. I am my own man, and Tsukishima Kei does not have any power over me._ He shoved his shorts down in rebellion of the thought of Tsukishima, and was about to grasp himself with the determination and desperation he was feeling, when a set of intelligent eyes behind glasses set in a mean scowl burned behind his eyelids.

“I can’t touch myself,” Kageyama whispered, pulling his pants back up and grasping his hands together. “I don’t have permission.” _He said he’d make me come tomorrow_ , Kageyama tried to comfort himself. _All I have to do is wait until then, and I’ll get to come and he won’t be mad at me._ He was too aroused to ask himself why he cared is Tsukishima was mad at him, or why he was doing this for him of all people. He just laid back with his hands underneath his pillow before trying to sleep the painful throbbing away.

\---

_  
“Don't touch,” he ordered, moving around to the back of Kageyama. He whimpered, squirming in his seat. “I'm going to go to the store right now. You are going to sit there and feel every vibration from that vibrator and keep your arms above your head. You're not gonna touch, you're not gonna ride that vibe, and you are_ not _going to come. Do you understand me?” Kageyama’s breathing quickened, a sense of panic flooding his senses. He'd be left alone, and he didn't know if he had the self control for this kind of punishment._

_“Wait, Daddy, I don't know if I can do this-” He was cut off by a harsh kiss, bruising and one that left the taste of him engraved in Kageyama’s brain._

_“Of course you can, because you're my good boy, right?” Kageyama nodded desperately. Even through his self doubt, he wanted to be the very best for his daddy._

_“I am; your good boy, only your good boy.” A small chuckle was heard, and a kinder kiss was placed on Kageyama’s lips. He pulled away and the overwhelming sense of panic came back. “Wait! Tsukishima! Daddy! Please, don't leave me! Kei!” A soft hand caressed his cheek._

_“Tobio, you have to trust me, okay?” He pushed a hand through Kageyama’s hair, wet with the sweat from staving off orgasm multiple times and being pushed to his limit so deliciously. “I'll come back, and I won't leave you alone. I promise.”_

With a gasp, Kageyama sat up in a cold sweat, looking around his room with wide eyes.  _That was a dream_ , he realized, and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. _I just had a wet dream about Tsukishima._

“What's my problem,” he whispered to himself. “I hate that tall asshole, but I'm listening to him, I'm dreaming about him - this has never even happened before today! What’s wrong with me?” Hatred ran through his body, invaded his mind; he pulled at his hair unforgivingly at the feeling. He was torn between giving in to his deepest desire - though it was to his ‘sworn enemy’ - and keeping his own sanity by forgetting whatever had happened in the locker room and not meeting Tsukishima at all. His thoughts clouded, arousal spiking all the way up to his brain, and he whimpered, thrusting into empty air suddenly.

“I need to come,” he concluded, and once again went to grip himself. Just like before, he stopped right before he could do anything. “Permission,” he gasped, clawing at his night stand for his phone, “I need permission.” The dial tone rang a couple times before the other line clicked, a sleepy voice answered.

_“Who is calling me at 3:24 in the morning.”_ Kageyama whimpered and in an effort to keep his hand away from the painful throbbing, he put a pillow on his lap.

“Please, Tsukishima, I've learned my lesson, I swear I won't challenge you again but please, please, let me-”

_“No.”_ Kageyama felt tears fill his eyes as he sobbed once.

“Please, please, please; I'll be good from now on-”

_“Do I really need to repeat myself?”_ Kageyama stopped talking, tears rolling down his cheeks at the fact that he couldn't come. Red hot anger flashed behind Kageyama's eyes.

“Why am I even listening to you! All you do is piss me off! I shouldn't need your permission at all!” His breathing turned heavy and desperation seized every part of his body. He threw the pillow off of himself and placed a hand over his pants. He hissed at the sharp feeling of pleasure before reaching to tug of the offending articles of clothing and finish himself.

_“Kageyama Tobio.”_ Tsukishima’s voice was hard, demanding, and he didn't sound very asleep anymore. _“Did you just disobey me?”_ Kageyama’s hand jumped away from himself, fear and disappointment overriding any kind of lust he was currently thinking of.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered after a full minute, tears of regret rolling down his face this time. Tsukishima sighed.

_“You've been pushing everyone on the team’s buttons. You've pissed me off more than usual. You've even been ignoring Hinata, and have been giving pretty crappy serves lately. This is unacceptable behavior.”_ The sound of Tsukishima shifting broke his spiel, and Kageyama thought about what the blond was saying. It was true; everything about it. The stress of life had been making him downright annoying, and everything that he'd been doing was hindering the team in some way or another. Guilt washed over him in waves, and he would’ve broke down sobbing if Tsukishima hadn't started talking again.

_“I know that I've been… forward, today. It was supposed to be a joke, and you took it seriously, and somewhere in there, I started taking it seriously. This is an opportunity to fix whatever is happening in your head. This is an opportunity to be cleared of the wrongs you've been doing.”_ There was a slight pause where Tsukishima took a breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. _“If you really don't want this, fine. Go ahead and get off and don't meet me behind the gym tomorrow. But-”_

“No!” Kageyama surprised himself with his reply, as if the blond on the other end wouldn't hear him. “It's not that I don't want this.” He blushed a dark red, though only the darkness of his room knew that. “It's just - why are you doing this? How did you know _I_ was into this? Why did you say those things earlier? What- How-” He struggled to finish his sentence and Tsukishima sighed again.

_“I didn't know if you were into this, only that when I started talking, you were reacting, so I kept talking. I used those terms and actions and things because…they're the things_ I’m _into, okay?”_ Kageyama heard a tone of embarrassment in Tsukishima’s voice, and Kageyama swallowed, processing the information.

“Why are you doing this?” Kageyama repeated the question, and the other side of the line went silent for a few moments.

_“Because of… I'm… well…”_ He struggled to find words that would fit his answer, and Kageyama waited, tensed and holding his breath. _“This is going to sound so stupid,”_ Tsukishima muttered.  _“But lately, I've been aggressively… horny. And when I… fantasize… about who to… dominate… your face has usually been- because you've been so- I don't need to explain myself to you. What you need to know is that I'm willing to do this if you are.”_ Embarrassment flooded his voice, and he snarled the last sentence, but Kageyama was stuck on the fact that Tsukishima had been masturbating to the thought of him.

“I really do want to do it,” Kageyama answered quietly. “But I'm kind of… scared?” He was tentative. Was Tsukishima going to hurt him? Break him? What was he planning on doing?

_“I promise, I'm not trying to hurt you - or, at least, not the bad hurt. Listen, tomorrow is Friday, right? My family isn't going to be home this weekend, so come over. We can talk through this, set guidelines, have a safe word; everything, so you can feel safe while doing this. Spend the night. We can work this out - unless you change your mind.”_ Kageyama bit his lower lip and nodded before realizing Tsukishima couldn't see him.

“I'll… meet you behind the gymnasium tomorrow. And go over. And um, Tsukishima?” The man hummed in response, and Kageyama burned with embarrassment. He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

“I did, um, disobey you, so…” he paused, voice soft. “Please punish me tomorrow.” He closed his eyes and held his breath for Tsukishima’s response and heard him exhale heavily.

_“Good boy.”_ Kageyama glowed at the endearment, a tiny smile making its way onto his face, even under the circumstances. _“I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”_

“Goodnight.” Kageyama hung up and thought about the events of the day before, and the conversation that had just taken place. Anticipation overtook arousal and he fell back, closing his eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	2. trust in us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much of a good thing can be a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, second chapter is here on this siNFUL SUnday (yeah, Happy Easter; Im going to hell). I know these chapters are short, but 3k words is a lot for me to write okay?! especially when I have the attention span of a dog
> 
> lmao enjoy this trash
> 
> Also: a big big thanks to my wonderful beta binarylarry (she also has hq smut published so go check it out). I know this kind of stuff is tedious so thank you for putting up with my three a.m. grammar :')

Kageyama’s leg jumped up and down under his desk. _Five minutes,_ he thought. _Five minutes until the lunch bell._ His nerves tensed in anticipation. There was no way he could pay attention in class, let alone one as unconcerning to him as English grammar was. His whole morning had been nerve wracking. He squirmed thinking of what Tsukishima was going to do to him, and worried his lower lip. _Four minutes until the lunch bell._

His breathing quickened as time went on, but as soon as the shrill voice he’d been both waiting for and dreading sounded, it stopped almost entirely. Despite how excited he was, he forced himself to pack his things at a moderate pace, then exited with his bag in front of him to cover the shape of his erection. His heart picked up speed, skipping beats as he got closer to the gymnasium. He stopped right before turning the corner to the back, his breathing erratic. He gripped at his shirt, trying to calm down. The gymnasium was in the middle of their campus, and there was a small alcove made by the other buildings surrounding the gym behind it. He stood there for what seemed like hours before finally moving forward. Tsukishima stood with his back against the wall, one foot kicked up cooly.

The blocker typed a few more words on his phone before depositing it in his bag and setting it on the floor. Kageyama timidly walked forward, and Tsukishima met him halfway.

“Hi-” Kageyama’s soft greeting was cut off by Tsukishima pressing his lips to his bruisingly. Kageyama dropped his bag in surprise as Tsukishima pressed him backwards against the wall. He gripped Kageyama’s arms above his head, much like the day before, and disconnected their lips, mouthing down his jawline and to his neck. Kageyama let out a breathy whine, tilting his head and rutting his hips forward. With his other hand, Tsukishima gripped his hip, stopping the movement, and nudged his knee in between Kageyama’s legs.

“It seems like this hasn’t gone down at all,” Tsukishima commented. His voice was indifferent, and his breathing was barely heavy. It made Kageyama quiver at the fact that Tsukishima felt nothing, whereas he was already near wrecked, especially as they’d escalated so quickly.

“Please, please, please, I’m sorry for- for everything just p-please,” Kageyama begged frantically; his whole body was on fire. He hadn’t been able to get rid of the thoughts of his aching hard on all day, and he just wanted relief. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and raised an eyebrow.

“After everything that happened last night, you’re asking to _come?_ Even though you disobeyed me; even though you undermined me?” Kageyama whimpered, shaking his head. He once again was on the verge of crying, because of both shame and desperation.

“I’m sorry; I d-didn’t mean it! I wasn’t thinking-” He was cut off by Tsukishima moving his hand from Kageyama’s hip up to his throat. The setter’s panting hitched as Tsukishima applied a slight pressure; not enough to completely constrict his breathing but enough for Kageyama to shut up. 

“Shh,” Tsukishima whispered in his ear, licking the outer shell as he pulled away. He stared into his blue eyes, a dominant gaze settling hungrily on the setter. “You’ve been talking a lot lately. It’s time for you to sit back and listen.” Kageyama swallowed, and a spike of arousal went down to his crotch when he felt the difficulty of the simple action. 

“Your little stunt yesterday left me wide awake this morning,” Tsukishima confessed shamelessly, his mouth moving back to Kageyama’s jawline. He nibbled at a spot near his ear, placing a soothing kiss when he was finished making the love bite. “And all morning I’ve been trying to think of a punishment to fit the crime. After all, I could tie you up and whip you until you screamed, but what does that have to do with begging to come, and touching when you didn’t have permission?” He moved his hand from above their heads with a pointed look at Kageyama to keep his in place, and ran it down the setter’s chest, undoing the trail of buttons from his uniform. He toyed with one of his nipples through the undershirt, making his back arch obscenely and rubbing his erection against the blocker’s thigh. A strangled moan escaped Kageyama, and Tsukishima placed slightly more pressure in response.

“So what do I think of?” Tsukishima asked rhetorically, trailing his hands up and down Kageyama’s body lightly. Kageyama whimpered at the multiple stimuli of his neck, chest, and erection. “The perfect punishment for a greedy little _slut_ like you.” Tsukishima pulled back completely, leaving Kageyama panting and leaning heavily against the wall for support. He opened his mouth, ready to give another command, before closing it again to think. His eyebrows furrowed and Kageyama waited in intense suspense before the taller man spoke, changing the mood between them immediately.

“Listen,” he said quietly, biting his lower lip. “I know it's all part of the thing we're doing to push each other but I really don't want to hurt you, and we haven't set any kind of guidelines. You need to tell me whether or not I'm pushing you too far. Do you know the color system?” Kageyama stood for a second trying to process the blond’s words. He looked at Tsukishima carefully and brought his arms down to his side, trying to understand why the guy who supposedly hated him wasn't using his chance to hurt Kageyama when he was most vulnerable. Tsukishima looked subdued in that moment, his eyes holding a weighted question and his posture nearly slouching. Finally comprehending the question, the setter nodded and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“I d-do,” he said quietly, lowering his gaze. Tsukishima sighed, rethinking his actions.

“Maybe we should wait until after we talk about things to complete your punishment.” He ran a hand through his own hair, and looked around at the tall buildings surrounding them. “I don't want to make you do something you absolutely can’t, and knowing myself, I might manipulate you into doing just that.” He looked torn and disappointed, but Kageyama knew it was at himself. He couldn't stand it, but the fact that the guy that had everything under control, that was so cool and calculating, was beating himself up because he thought he might hurt Kageyama, deeply touched him. With his shirt undone and his erection hard and aching, Kageyama had to admit that this is the one thing he'd trust no one else he knows with, which quietly surprised him, seeing as it was Tsukishima.  

“Tsukishima,” he said quietly. The blond looked back at him. Kageyama took a shaky breath. “Yesterday you spoke the truth. You told me what I was doing and you offered me a way to redeem myself. I had also disobeyed you, and _hell_ , I asked you to punish me.” He blinked back any uncertainty in his eyes before slowly lifting his hands above his head in the same position the blocker had held him in before. “I… trust you.” The words were heavy in the air. “I trust that you're smart enough to read me and know when my limit is.” Tsukishima’s surprise was barely masked behind his careful indifference, but Kageyama saw before he could put it away. “So, I asked yesterday and I’ll ask again.” _Everything about this is fucked._ “Please… p-punish me.”

His voice had dwindled down to almost a whisper, and flushed from the words. Even though he thought of the hatred he was supposed to feel, he knew that he was lying about those feelings, even if the trust was newly developed. This was his leap of faith, and something about the past day, something about how Tsukishima cared enough about his attitude to want to give his time and energy to fix it, just made Kageyama malleable to the taller man’s will.

Tsukishima moved forward again. He lifted Kageyama’s face gently to look into his eyes, asking the question one more time for reassurance. When he saw the conclusiveness in Kageyama’s eyes, he nodded once. Almost immediately, his eyes darkened again, possessiveness taking over the nearly caring look he had in his eyes and he looked Kageyama up and down. The setter felt vulnerable to his gaze, like Tsukishima was scrutinizing him, judging him of everything he'd done. 

“Unbuckle your pants. And take them off completely.” The command came as a shock to Kageyama, because even though he had just said he trusted Tsukishima, they were outside, on school campus, and someone could very well turn the corner and see them in plain sight. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Kageyama’s hesitance, and that threw the setter into action. He took off his shoes before tugging off the bottom half of his school uniform. With the flick of a wrist, Tsukishima also ordered him to take off his button up and undershirt as well. Kageyama felt naked as he stood in just his boxers, and he flushed a deeper red, twisting his fingers together in front of him. Tsukishima walked towards him, stopping with their faces only a couple inches apart. Kageyama’s heart beat sped up the longer they stood there, anticipation coiling underneath the obvious arousal he felt burning through him.

“Turn around,” Tsukishima said gruffly Without hesitation, Kageyama spun, pressing his hands against the wall in front of him. Tsukishima pulled the boxers down and off of the setter’s body and held his hips, pulling him flush against his front. His erection - though not as painful as Kageyama’s but still looking for attention - was pressing into the shorter boy's ass. He let out a quiet sigh before reaching in front of him and freeing Kageyama's cock, swollen and almost purple with the need to come. 

“Spit.” Tsukishima held his hand up to Kageyama's face, and with a new blush, he obeyed. The blocker spread it throughout his hand before reaching down to wrap a hand around his neglected dick. Kageyama cried out lewdly, already moaning at the slight friction the bigger hand gave him. “Ask me before you come” was the only warning Kageyama got as Tsukishima started jacking him off at a rapid pace. Kageyama was speechless for a moment at the overwhelming pleasure that overtook his body before reacting.

 _“Tsukishima! Ahh- oh, please! Please! It feels so- so g-good, thank you! Thank you f-for letting me come! Thank you!”_ Before he could spit out any more gratitude, Tsukishima covered Kageyama's mouth with his other hand, muffling his cries. 

“Someone will hear us if you don't shut up,” he hissed in the setter’s ear, but Kageyama was too far gone to care. With Tsukishima using both the setter’s spit and his leaking precum as lube, his hips shot forward in time with Tsukishima’s hand. Kageyama’s hips ground back into his cock. His bulge was huge, bigger than anything Kageyama had ever tried to fuck himself with, and the thought only turned him on more.

 _“Tsuki- I'm gonna ah- come! Come! Please, may I- pleasepleasepleaseplease-”_ A long string of pleas emitted from Kageyama, his voice broken with pleasure and desperation. He was a beautiful sight: his hair sweaty and his face scrunched up in pleasure.

Tsukishima waited a few moments just to tease before saying in a low, sultry voice, _“Come for me, Tobio.”_  

At the sound of his given name, Kageyama's knees buckled and he fell backwards into Tsukishima's arms, white pleasure seizing his every sense. Waves of his orgasm rolled through him for what seemed like forever before his vision slowly returned. His breathing slowed and he swallowed the whines he was letting out of his mouth consistently. 

“Thank you-” The blocker picked Kageyama's now half-flaccid dick back up in his hand and started jacking it off again. The setter winced at the oversensitivity and shied away from the touch, but Tsukishima wouldn't let him move.

“The perfect punishment for a whore like you,” he whispered, “would be giving you what you wanted.” He pumped his hand on Kageyama’s cock, now lubricated with spit, newly released precum, and _come_ , while the shorter man let out noises of discomfort.

“H-hurts,” he whined, balling his hands even though they stayed on the wall. It felt like a new fire, one that was very different, but just as torturous. He felt Tsukishima smirk against his ear before he nibbled on it.

“Yesterday you asked me twice to come without permission.” His hand slowed making Kageyama feel every sensitive stroke, leaving near pain in its wake. “As punishment, you're going to come twice.” Kageyama cried out, pushing back against the taller man. The pain wasn't arousal anymore, just his cock wanting to be let go of. 

“I'm sorry! It hurts!” His pitiful cries fell on deaf ears, and Tsukishima nibbled on the side of Kageyama’s neck. He looked down at the cock in his hand, seeing that it was already becoming hard again, despite what the setter said of pain.

“That's not what he's saying,” Tsukishima said into Kageyama’s ear, the soft, hot breath making Kageyama’s own breathing hitch. “And you know the color system. Or were you lying about that?” He squeezed a little tighter, and Kageyama cried out.

“No! I wouldn't! I swear; I'm a good boy!” Tears started to trail down his cheeks, desperation thick in his voice; desperate to let Tsukishima know that he’s good, desperate to have him let him go, but also desperate to have him _keep going_. He was torn between the pain that seared itself into Kageyama’s brain and the underlying pleasure of getting to come twice.

Tsukishima looked at the tears trailing down the younger boy’s face, and the babbling tearing itself from his throat. His hand slowed and eyes widened, his brain going into overdrive. _Am I going too far? Is this too much for him? Fuck, I should have waited, I should have waited; Kei you fucking idiot! The whole point is trust, and you have nearly none of his! He said things, everyone says things. How could you be so fucking stupid?_ His hand stilled and Kageyama sniffled for a little bit, his body relaxing now that it wasn't being over run by pleasure-pain.

“I think that's enough,” Tsukishima said quietly, stepping towards his bag once he made sure Kageyama could stand on his own. He brought out a small towel and a water bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto the cloth. As he brought his hand to the setter’s stomach, Kageyama grabbed his wrist.

 “What are you doing?” he asked through his tears. Tsukishima looked at him with anger, the disappointment from before raging stronger behind his eyes.

“I'm hurting you,” he said simply. “We haven't talked about any of this. We should have; I should have waited.” Kageyama looked at him in disbelief.

“I told you I'm okay with this though-” Tsukishima slapped the wall hard enough for a sharp sound to resonate in the small area. Kageyama flinched.

“It doesn't matter!” His breathing got faster, and he choked back tears. “I was _hurting_ you without any guidelines. You've never _done_ anything like this before; you don't even know your own limits! How could I ever possibly think that _I_ would know it?” Kageyama looked at him with shock drawn over his face. Tsukishima hung his head. “Kageyama, I may not like you, and I may think you're a stuck-up talent, but I do _not_ want to hurt you.” 

It took a few moments for either of them to say anything. They just stood there, tears streaking both of their faces for very different reasons.

“Tsukishima?” Kageyama’s voice was small, like he was scared to break the silence. The blocker sighed and looked up, a resigned look set in his eye. He was prepared to give up everything they had, just because of his stupid mistake.

“Can we…” Kageyama broke off and swallowed thickly. He opened his mouth a couple more times only to close it, not finding the correct words to say. 

“‘Can we’ what?” Tsukishima asked. _Stop? Leave? Forget everything that's happened?_ Each ending broke him a little more. He knew it was ridiculous that he felt so strongly - wasn't he supposed to be the smart, level-headed one? Despite the rationality against their agreement, this wasn't something he wanted to give up on, even if it nearly terrified him. 

Kageyama sighed deeply before looking directly into Tsukishima's eyes. Dropping into a deep bow, he choked the words out. 

“Can we continue this?” 

Tsukishima looked at the man in front of him: naked, sweaty, and _vulnerable_ , and he could barely comprehend the question.

“I don't want it to end,” Kageyama rushed to continue. “I understand that you think that you've hurt me but I'm fine! I am! I really, really liked this, Tsukki!” He paused at the use of Tsukishima's nickname, flushing a bright red.

“Please stand up,” Tsukishima said finally. His voice was hoarse, even though he wasn't the one that was screaming and begging for release. Kageyama obeyed, and Tsukishima timidly stepped towards him.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” he said quietly. “I could have-” 

“But you didn't!” Kageyama interrupted. His eyes widened and he grabbed onto Tsukishima's free hand with both of his. “You didn't hurt me! I swear! You could have, but I would have told you before I got to that point! I trust you with this! I trust you with _me_!” Tsukishima's mouth dropped open and he sucked in a quick breath. His eyes hardened, though, and his jaw set within a moment.

“Do you have any idea how _stupid_ it is to trust someone when you've barely-” 

“Tsukishima, you have to trust me too!” Kageyama's eyes burned with red, hot anger at the blond, and he dropped their connection to fist the blocker's shirt in his hands. “I get that you're scared of yourself, but if we're going to do anything, you have to trust me as well! Because I'll tell you if you're going to far; I'll tell you when I've had enough; I'll tell you long before you hurt me!” His breathing grew erratic. “Please, you have to trust me.” He ended his spiel with a broken voice, slowly letting go and smoothing the shirt down. Tsukishima took a breath and tried to comprehend everything that the setter just said.

“I'll trust you,” Tsukishima said after processing the heavy words. “I… trust you.” Kageyama looked up at him with sparkling eyes, ecstatic at his response. “But you really do have to tell me if I go too far.” Kageyama nodded with a bright smile, and Tsukishima swiped at his eyes. He moved to clean the shorter boy up, swatting the Kageyama’s hands away when he tried to do it himself. 

Tsukishima let him dress on his own. Both of their erections had gone down during the tension. Now that his cock wasn't dominating Kageyama’s every move, he could think.

“So,” Kageyama said after making himself presentable again. His voice was a little rugged from the pressure and begging, and Tsukishima noted it with a pleased but concerned feeling. “I'm still going over today after practice, and we're still going to talk about all of this. Okay?” Tsukishima nodded and Kageyama turned to go. The blocker caught his wrist, and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You did well today,” Tsukishima muttered. Kageyama took a second, his eyes widening. He wrapped his arms around the blond enthusiastically, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Thank you,” he said breathlessly. The bell interrupted their moment, and they broke away.

  
“I'll see you tonight.” Kageyama smiled, one which didn't quite look as creepy as it did on the court. Tsukishima nodded again and raised his hand in farewell. The setter left with a warm feeling in his chest and a hidden smile no one needed to know the origin of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: the talk
> 
> I honestly should write more bc this is really fun, and maybe I will? Or maybe post more than once a week? hmm I'll think about it
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, a haikyuu garbage pile
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated :) I love hearing feedback on my work


	3. blushing is normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has to be a limit of the amount of times Kageyama can blush without his head exploding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS STILL SUNDAY I MADE THE DEADLINE SMA
> 
> this is unbeta'd though because of the fact I needed to publish something soo •_• Im sorry Tiu forgive me
> 
> haha now you guys have to deal with the shit she deals with fuckin losers (jkjk im sorry)
> 
> enjoy this trash, its worse than normal

Practice was a lot less awkward than Kageyama expected. Both him and Tsukishima set and blocked and played as per usual, ignoring each other, and nothing was really out of the ordinary. Nobody knew what the two of them had done, and that fact alone made Kageyama shiver with arousal. 

“Kageyama,” Tsukishima called him. It was after practice, and they were getting their stuff packed and ready so they could leave. Kageyama looked up, and realized they were the last two in the club room. “Are you still coming over?” He nodded and picked up his bag.

“I just need to go pick up my overnight bag,” he said, checking through his bag one last time to make sure he had everything. “I should be over in roughly an hour.” Tsukishima nodded and picked up his duffel bag as well. They walked outside, falling into stride next to each other until they reached the front of the school, where they would be parting ways. Kageyama turned towards his house, but Tsukishima’s words halted him for a moment.

“I wanna get this straight, King.” Kageyama glanced back, and Tsukishima was staring straight ahead, not even looking at the setter. “This is sexual. Not romantic. The moment any kind of feelings get involved, we quit. Understand?” Kageyama scoffed.  _ As if I’d ever be attracted to you, asshole. _

“Of course,” he threw his bag over his shoulder, walking away from the blocker with a scowl etched on his face and nerves coiling in his chest.

\---

When Tsukishima opened the door to his house, the first thing Kageyama noticed was a savory smell, one that made him painfully aware of the fact that he had skipped eating the whole day in his anticipation. His stomach growled, just loud enough for both of them to hear it.

“Hungry?” Tsukishima asked with a teasing smile on his face. He stepped aside, and Kageyama walked in. 

“I didn't exactly eat lunch today,” he muttered, toeing off his shoes and placing them next to the door. Tsukishima gestured to a pair of slippers next to his own shoes.

“You could use those; they’re my older brother’s.” Kageyama nodded.  _ I didn't know he had an older brother,  _ he thought and slipped them on, following Tsukishima to his kitchen. Looking around the house on the way there, Kageyama noticed a lot of paintings and tapestries.

“Your house is nice,” he said politely. Tsukishima bit his lower lip and nodded.

“Thanks,” he said awkwardly, returning to the pot of food he was cooking. Kageyama stood there quietly, not knowing what to do with himself. Tsukishima scoffed, gesturing towards his kitchen table with a spoon before hastily shoving it in the pot.

"You can sit down, you know,” he scowled, and Kageyama bit his tongue. He took a seat and they continued in awkward silence before Kageyama cleared his throat.

"I wasn't aware you could cook.” Tsukishima looked over his shoulder at him.

“You also didn't know that I was gay, or into BDSM. We learn new things every day.” Kageyama nodded, shifting his hands to his lap and studying them. Just the fact that he walked into Tsukishima’s house and learned basic things about the blocker gave made him think about how little he really knew him. In hindsight, he shouldn't have taken this deal with a person he had every right to hate, but now that he was so close to getting something he’d been craving for so long, he couldn't turn back now. 

“Why do you want to do this?" Tsukishima broke the silence and set the spoon down, looking through his drawers. He pulled out a ladle and looked over at Kageyama, who hadn't answered in the minute he was digging around. “It's not helping either of us if you just stay quiet.” Kageyama flushed and gripped his hands a little tighter.

“When I was in the first year, I found this really kinky video on a porn site,” Kageyama admitted, his ears burning a bright pink. “Like bondage, wax play, domination; a lot of extremely lewd things. I just... knew that was something I wanted to do. It made me hot and to this day, it's never failed to… get me off. I want to try it.” Kageyama bit his lip, twisting his fingers uncomfortably. Tsukishima clicked his tongue thoughtfully.

“Well you are,” he said, tasting the broth in the pot. “Trying it, I mean.” He set the ladle down and walked over to the shorter boy. Kageyama looked up at Tsukishima, a vague sense of intimidation making his heart rate speed up and his hands twist harder and more painfully. Tsukishima crouched down slightly and reached out, gently untangling Kageyama’s fingers.

“You can't mess up your hands stupid,” he mumbled. “You  _ are _ a setter.” He walked back over to his pot, turning the stove off. “Come on; food is ready.” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows as he got up, Tsukishima’s sudden act of kindness catching him off guard. 

Tsukishima served them both a plate, and they said their blessing before eating. Kageyama didn't realize how fast he was inhaling his food until he was finished and Tsukishima still had half of his plate left. Kageyama stared down sheepishly, refusing to look at Tsukishima eat.

“Please stop that,” Tsukishima said, taking another couple bites. Kageyama looked up in slight alarm and Tsukishima sighed. “You're acting like you're terrified of me.” The setter's eyes widened a fraction, but he quickly shook his head.

“I'm not afraid of you,” he spat out a little too quickly. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and ate the last bite of his plate. Kageyama swallowed, and glanced down at his hands on the table, which were twisting into themselves again. “I'm just nervous,” he admitted. Tsukishima reached over the table and separated his hands again.

“Why are you so nervous?” Tsukishima asked. Kageyama shrugged.

“First time doing this,” he answered vaguely, and the blocker stayed quiet a moment.

“You said you trusted me, right?” he said suddenly. “You said you trusted yourself with me, and I have to trust you. Remember that?” Kageyama nodded, his hands slowly edging together again. Tsukishima intercepted one and interlocked his fingers with Kageyama’s so he couldn’t twist them anymore. “I won't hurt you. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I won't force you into anything, at any time. Okay? You don't need to be nervous.” 

Kageyama nodded, gripping onto Tsukishima’s hand. He thought for a few seconds, exhaling slowly and nodding.

“Yeah,” he said, and looked down at their intertwined fingers. Tsukishima let go suddenly, as if he only realized what he was doing. He scoffed to cover it up.

“We’re not even doing anything tonight,” he muttered, then cleared his throat. “Do you want more? There's enough for seconds.” Kageyama wordlessly nodded and handed him his plate, glancing down at his hand. The warmth of the blond’s hand lingered and Kageyama sighed before shaking his head, dispelling the moment to the back of his mind.

\---

“Okay,” Tsukishima huffed, sitting down on his bed and pulling his legs up under him. They transitioned to the blond’s bedroom which made Kageyama’s heart speed up just a little bit more. “How do you wanna do this?” His desk was next to his bed, and Kageyama took a seat on a chair in front of it.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I’ve never done this before.” Tsukishima scoffed quietly.

“Well neither have I,” he commented. He reached over and grabbed a notebook and pen from the desk. He flipped to a blank page and flicked off the cap. “What do  _ you _ want?” Kageyama stalled at the direct question, swallowing and shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” he repeated. His hands were creeping together again, but they stopped as soon as Tsukishima looked towards them.

“Doesn’t that hurt you?” he asked. Kageyama looked at him in slight alarm before deflating a bit.

“It distracts me from what’s going on,” he admitted quietly. He put one hand on the desk to refrain from twisting them together again.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Tsukishima said suddenly. He wrote down his words before looking up at Kageyama. “Anything that would hurt or harm you, I don’t want you doing. That’s your first rule.” Kageyama’s face burned, and he huffed before crossing his arms.

“Why do you care what I do to myself,” he said defensively. “I thought you only wanted sex.” Tsukishima paused and raised one eyebrow.

“No talking back.” He wrote it down. “That’s your second.” Kageyama scoffed and looked away from the blond, the blush still coating his face and neck. Tsukishima studied him for a moment, before looking down at the paper.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself because it’s not healthy, dumbass. I’m the only one who can hurt you, and that’s only if we agree on it.” Kageyama looked over, surprised that Tsukishima answered his question. He clicked his tongue and looked away again.

“Why are we making rules again?” Kageyama asked, changing the subject. “I thought we were just setting guidelines. Not fully throwing ourselves into a dom-sub relationship.” Tsukishima wrote something else down up the side of the sheet.

“Do you not want to?” he asked and Kageyama shut up. Of course he did, but actual relationships meant some sort of feelings, which the blocker explicitly said he wanted no part of. “I thought you’d like to have something to disobey for the sole reason of wanting me to punish you. Would make the process of being naughty easier.” Kageyama’s breathing hitched at the dirty words. Tsukishima wasn’t wrong, but the fact that he was so  _ blunt _ made Kageyama’s stomach flip.

“What’s next,” he mumbled, trying to move on as fast as possible. Tsukishima let out a huff that could pass as a chuckle, and raised an eyebrow.

“With two rules?” Kageyama ducked his head and his blush deepened further. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in charge of this? You’re the dom here,” he said defensively. He pulled up his legs onto the seat under him and hid his face in his knees.

“That’s talking back,” the blocker commented. He wrote down something else in the notebook. “We’ll deal with that later.” Kageyama looked up in alarm before he could hide his expression, and ducked back down.

“What does that mean?” he asked quietly. Tsukishima let out another half chuckle.

“A punishment.” A shiver ran down Kageyama’s spine, nervousness and  _ excitement _ pooling in his stomach. “But not now. We still need to finish these.”

Together they worked through a list of generic rules, like no cursing or disobeying, and through the whole ordeal, Kageyama was quivering. Just the concept of rules was affecting him because he wanted this  _ so badly _ . His common sense was blaring warning signals and flashing red light but he didn’t care because his desperation erased any kind of rationality Kageyama could hold. He knew that doing this was wrong on a certain level, but just the idea of having something he’d wanted for so long made him  _ want _ to do this, even if it was with Tsukishima.

“Okay so now we move on to the next part,” Tsukishima said, flipping the page for a new sheet. “Punishments. Any suggestions?” Kageyama stalled, the reality that the blocker sitting in front of him was the one that was going to take care of his punishments sending his mind reeling. 

“I don’t-” Tsukishima cut him off with a look, and sighed.

“I’m not going to say anything for this one. You have to tell me everything you’re okay with me doing.” Tsukishima’s tone was final, and Kageyama swallowed before taking a breath and nodding.

“Um…” he mumbled. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists, trying not to mold them together in a painfully knot again. “Orgasm control?” he suggested unsurely, not looking up at the blond. 

“Like denial or forced?” Tsukishima asked and Kageyama made a strangled noise, embarrassed. 

“Both,” he forced out. His voice was pinched and humiliation coursed through his body. Tsukishima picked up on Kageyama’s discomfort. He held the notebook and pen out to the setter.

“You write them down,” he said authoritatively. “I’ll read them afterwards. Save you the shame of me them right now, even though I’ll see them later.” Kageyama tentatively reached out and grabbed the notebook, setting it in front of him. Placing an arm over his eyes, Tsukishima laid back, and Kageyama took that as his cue to start writing.

_ Orgasm denial, forced orgasm, bound but not touched, spanking and whipping, denial of sexual activity, slight humiliation (taking away speaking and furniture rights, corner time, etc.), throat fucking, exhibition… _ Kageyama looked at his list and bit his lower lip.

“I’m finished,” he said bashfully. He held the notebook out as Tsukishima sat up. He looked over the list for a second and nodded as Kageyama burned under his skin.

“Okay,” Tsukishima said. He handed the items back to the setter, who took it with a confused expression. “Turn to the back and write down every single kink you have.” Blood rushed to Kageyama’s face.

“Why do I have to do that?” he said incredulously, and Tsukishima stared at him.

“So I know what you like to do?” he said slowly. Kageyama blanched.

“Do I  _ have _ to tell you everything I’m into?” he asked with wide eyes. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to be my submissive?” he asked in return. Kageyama paused at the severity of what was happening. 

_ Do I trust him?  _ he thought.  _ Do I really, truly trust  _ him _?  _ Kageyama thought back to their meeting at lunch. He trusted Tsukishima with this dynamic, and he had to act like it as well. Without a word, he started the list.

_ Dirty talk, pet/nicknames, pain, breathplay, wax play, orgasm control, exhibitionism, bondage, sensory deprivation, suspension, rough sex, temperature play… _

Kageyama looked over them, his mind turning fuzzy around the edges. He furrowed his eyebrows at the not unwelcome feeling. The longer he looked at the paper, the stronger the feeling got.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima noticed the way Kageyama’s breathing was irregular, slowing down but suddenly speeding up before decelerating again. Tsukishima’s words were distorted, as if Kageyama was just underneath water. Despite the panic he thought he should be feeling, he was calm and it felt  _ good. _

“I think…” he started but lost the idea.  _ What’s happening to me? _ The words swirled in his head, and suddenly, a thought struck him. He widened his eyes in surprise and embarrassment. “ _ Oh my God, _ ” he whispered. The feeling died down a bit, dampened by the shame of what he thought was happening.

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked with a monotone voice, though the concern shown in his eyes said something different. Kageyama stayed silent, trying to will the rest of the feeling away so he didn’t have to face the humiliation.

“Kageyama, we talked about this,” Tsukishima said, shifting to the edge of the bed. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” Kageyama’s lip quivered, and tears burned the back of his eyes.

“Please don’t laugh at me,” he said slowly, closing his eyes. Tsukishima took one of his hands and ran his thumbs over the back of it soothingly. “But it’s my first time being exposed to this kind of thing and I don’t know how to handle these feelings and I’ve been ecstatic ever since we agreed we could do this and-”

“Kageyama.” Tsukishima’s tone was hard, and it pierced through the mush of thoughts conjugated in the setter’s head. Kageyama held onto the voice; it grounded him. He took a deep breath and let the tears pool in his eyes.

“I think I’m going into subspace,” he whispered. Tears leaked out of his eyes; his first time and they didn’t even do anything.  _ How pathetic. _ Tsukishima looked at him, seeing the distress clearly on Kageyama’s face and pulled him up. They both stood as Tsukishima wrapped an arm around the shorter boy and pulled him into his chest. The hug was abnormal to Kageyama, and he held his arms at his sides awkwardly before looping them around the blocker’s back. 

“I can’t believe I’m so- so-” Kageyama started, but he couldn’t find a harsh enough word for what he thought of himself.

“Why are you beating yourself up?” Tsukishima quietly wondered. He didn’t see the problem. Kageyama pulled back with an incredulous look on his face. 

“This is  _ humiliating _ ,” he said, his voice thick and wet. “We haven’t  _ done  _ anything but I feel like- like-  like I’m floating and  _ for what _ ? Because we  _ talked  _ about it? I’m so- I’m- I’m-” He stuttered before a sob cut him off and he sunk to the floor.

“Can I just cry for a few minutes please,” he whispered. Tsukishima didn’t move and Kageyama sighed through his tears. The blond looked down at the setter who was doing his best to curl up into a ball, and bit his lower lip.

“Maybe we should finish tomorrow,” he said lowly. He pulled on Kageyama’s arm gently, but the setter didn’t budge. Tsukishima chewed on the inside of his cheek before reaching down to pick up the crying mess. Kageyama looked up in alarm, and moved to be let go of, but Tsukishima wasn’t having any of it, giving him a look that made Kageyama stop struggling immediately.

“Hey,” he said as he placed the setter down on the bed. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed and get excited and go into subspace even when we didn’t do anything. I’m not going to judge you for feelings you can’t control. In fact, I’m not going to judge you, period. Especially when it comes to this. If you’re going to be my sub, I’ll do my best to accommodate you, and I’ll always try to be the best dom I can. Okay?” Kageyama bit his lip and nodded, wiping away his tears. They stayed there for a moment while Kageyama tried to slow his breathing down, and when he was calm, Tsukishima glanced away.

“Go to sleep,” Tsukishima said, looking back with a small smile. “We can pick this back up when you’re ready for it.” Kageyama nodded again, and pulled the sheet up over himself as Tsukishima reached to turn out the light. He opened the door to leave, but was stopped by a small voice.

“Tsukishima?” Kageyama asked the dark. The blond hummed in response. “Do you think you can sleep in here tonight? Like in the room.” He tacked the end on hastily, and Tsukishima gave his small chuckle.

  
“Okay,” he answered warmly. He spread a couple blankets on the floor, and retired there, both him and Kageyama falling asleep to the sound of the other’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa: kags is awkward and adorable and needs to be protected (@tsukishima)
> 
>  
> 
> alright so, the first thing I wanna say to all the people that have been waiting for this is that I am so so so sorry. School has been kicking my ass and I've had three AP exams to study for and take and honestly I feel so bleh and Im sorry for dropping off of the face of the earth.
> 
> buttttt Im back now! My schedule has cleared and my crops are watered and my cows are thriving and eveything is okay :) 
> 
> I will continue posting normally now, and I've set a goal of about seven chapters soo its gonna be fun. 
> 
> see you next week (on time with a beta'd chapter :') )


	4. new grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrapping it up and starting anew

Kageyama clenched his eyes shut as someone gently shook his shoulder. He tried to ignore it, but the person was insistent.

“What,” he whined, turning his face into the pillow.

“It’s almost eight.” The voice was amused. “It’s time to wake up.”

“I don’t want to,” he mumbled, and the other snorted softly.

“I made breakfast.” Kageyama’s stomach tightened at the prospect of food. He blearily opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away, looking up to a familiar blond and furrowing his eyes in confusion. 

“Why were you touching me?” he asked sleepily, pushing himself into an upright position. Tsukishima smirked.

“Slightly better alternative to pouring cold water over you.” Kageyama stretched out before moving to the edge of the bed. He shrugged and went to go to the bathroom, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima’s eyes looked almost worried. Almost.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama said with a nod. His head felt like it was filled with cotton balls, and his breathing wasn’t as fast as it usually was, but overall he felt okay.

“Are you sure?” Tsukishima asked again. Kageyama nodded again.

“I’m okay.” He paused at the door to the restroom. “Thank you.” He closed the door after himself, and hurried himself with his business. Tsukishima stared at the door for a moment, before reaching over to grab the notebook. Despite how he had reacted, Tsukishima was scared of what had happened the night before. He had no clue what to do; he was nearly overwhelmed. He needed to learn how to react to things like that. He needed to learn how to react to Kageyama.

“What am I doing?” he asked himself, rubbing at one temple. “I don’t like this guy; I barely even know him.” He looked over Kageyama’s list. Most of their kinks overlapped, but there were a few that Tsukishima hadn’t thought about but would be willing to try.

“Why do I trust him?”

The door to the restroom opened and Kageyama stepped out. He wore a sleepy expression, his eyes barely opening, and Tsukishima found himself staring for a second longer than necessary. He blinked away and Kageyama spotted the notebook in Tsukishima’s hand. A blush painted his cheeks as he stared at a spot on the floor.

“You said we needed to finish, right?” Kageyama said in a small voice. Tsukishima nodded and propped himself up against the wall. 

“All we really need now is a safe word.” Kageyama breathed in deeply and nodded, his fingers twisting into themselves like the night before.

“Kageyama.” Tsukishima’s voice cut through Kageyama’s thoughts, and when the setter saw that the blocker was staring at his fingers, he tore them away from each other.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, and instead clasped his hands together tightly. Tsukishima sighed at the other’s action, but motioned for him to come closer. Sitting at the desk, Kageyama swallowed thickly.

“Do you want to choose it?” Tsukishima asked the boy, his voice smoother than from when he snapped at the setter. Kageyama bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration for a moment before looking up.

“Can it be ‘blueberry’?” Tsukishima gave a minor confused look before nodding.

“Sure,” he said, writing it down in the notebook. “But why?” Kageyama shrugged and focused on twirling a pen through his fingers.

“I like blueberries, and I highly doubt we’d ever say it in sex.” Tsukishima nodded before pausing.

“Speaking of,” he started slowly, not looking up from the words he just wrote. “Have you ever had sex before?” Kageyama froze before burning brightly, and he covered his cheeks with his hands while throwing a glare at the other.

“Y-you can’t just bring that up randomly, dumbass!” Tsukishima looked up with a sharp gaze that Kageyama didn’t realize was on him for a moment. He took a second after seeing Tsukishima’s glare to register what he had just said. Eyes widened dramatically, his breathing hitched, and he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. It happened multiple times and was quiet for a full minute where Tsukishima refused to say anything and Kageyama didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry,” he finally forced out. “I didn’t realize what I was saying. I’m sorry, sir.” Kageyama hung his head, disappointment coursing his body. He couldn’t believe he slipped up like that, to the man that was officially his dominant.  _ How stupid can I get! _ he thought to himself, and clenched his hands into fists.  _ Why don’t you ever think before saying things! _ Tsukishima inhaled before speaking.

“Answer the question, Tobio.” Kageyama’s stopped mentally beating himself up at the use of his given name. He stopped thinking entirely, actually.

“No, sir,” he said, the shame of disrespecting his dom overpowering the embarrassment of the topic. Tsukishima nodded, processing the information.

“Then that is something that we won’t do,” he stated, and wrote that down as well. “Obviously, BDSM isn’t centered around it.” Kageyama nodded in assent and bit his tongue, thoughts of what would happen burning into his head. _ What if he decides he doesn’t want me as a sub anymore? Who wants a disrespectful sub? I’m the real dumbass here. _ Tsukishima stayed quiet for another minute, thinking, then broke the silence with a sigh.

“A lot has happened over the last few days. Too much, actually. We’ve been rushing, extremely, and we need a couple days to process what’s happened and what it entails.” He took a breath before looking at Kageyama with an unwavering gaze. “What you said was uncalled for, and we’ll deal with it, but we’re not going to do anything now. Right now, we’re going to eat breakfast, talk about any last minute details and worries, and then you are getting the fuck out of my house. Okay?” Though the words seemed harsh, Tsukishima said them with a light tone, and Kageyama nearly cried in relief. He wasn’t going to be rejected after all.

“Okay.” Kageyama tried to hide it, but a smile etched it’s way onto his face, and though he didn’t see it, Tsukishima had one too.

\--

Kageyama threw himself onto his bed, his body aching. Coach Ukai had them doing extremely hard drills that day, and they ran extensively as well. The setter groaned as he flipped himself onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. Drowsiness overpowered his hunger, and he wanted to sleep for six years. His cell phone ringing interrupted his attempt to sleep and he groaned while reaching over to answer it.

“Hello,” he muttered sleepily, and the person hummed on the other side of the line.

“Sleepy?” The familiar voice had Kageyama sitting up blearily, rubbing the tired from his eyes.

“Tsukishima?” he asked. There was a rustling on the other end before the blond spoke again.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, and another rustling sound. “I’ll be quick though. Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about his plans.

“I don’t think so,” he said slowly. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have anything planned.” Tsukishima hummed, and then a beep sounded on the other end.

“Don’t mind me; I’m doing a project,” Tsukishima said, and a banging noise was heard. Soon, it had quieted. “It’s been a couple weeks, and I would like to do a scene,” he broke the silence nonchalantly. Kageyama inhaled quickly, and nearly choked on his own saliva.

“What,” Kageyama said stupidly, and Tsukishima sighed.

“Your punishment? Don’t think I forgot about it.” Kageyama’s breathing was shallow as he thought back to his stupidity and how he was going to pay for it.

“So tomorrow, my parents are gone again and we can do it at mine. I will pick you up at 7:00 sharp. Is that okay?” Kageyama nodded dumbly before realizing that Tsukishima couldn’t see him. He shook his head and tried to get out of his stupor.

“Okay,” he managed, and laid back again. “Am I staying over?”

“It would be ideal but not necessary.” Kageyama nodded again.

“I’ll ask,” he answered. They said their goodbyes before hanging up and Kageyama threw himself backwards with a slight groan. He thought about what would happen and what Tsukishima would say and - he pressed at his temples as a headache formed.

“Right when I think that I’ve got myself under control he goes and flips my head upside down,” he sighed to his room. He slowly pushed himself off of his bed to search for his mother, fighting off the forming erection he really didn’t want to think about.

\--

_ This is familiar, isn’t it? _ Kageyama asked himself. Tsukishima had completely ignored him at practice, and now Kageyama was trailing behind him, debating whether he should actually go talk to the blocker. He followed slowly for a few more minutes before Tsukishima visibly sighed and turned around.

“What,” he said shortly, and Kageyama’s eyes widened before he squinted them defensively, the tips of his ears turning a bright red.

“I- I wasn’t going to say anything, dumb-” Kageyama cut himself off with a slight gasp before looking at the ground. He was already in trouble for calling Tsukishima that once, he didn’t want any more of what was going to happen.

“Smart,” Tsukishima commented with a smirk. “Now are you going to stop lying to me?” Kageyama froze for a second before scoffing at his shoes.

“It’s still happening right?” he asked shortly and Tsukishima tsked.

“I’ll be by at seven,” he said as an answer. He raised his hand in farewell and made his way towards the gate, leaving Kageyama with a scowl and deep blush as he stomped in the same direction.

“Kageyama!” an overly-excited voice called for him. The setter froze then turned quickly, trying to act nonchalant. 

“Hey, I had a question about- are you okay? Your face is really red.” Kageyama coughed at the concern on the shorter boy’s face and shook his head.

“I’m fine, idiot. What do you want?” Hinata looked at him for a second before shaking his head and resuming as he was.

“Well, Yamaguchi wanted to have a third year sleep over tonight at Tsukishima’s house because his parents are away.” Kageyama could feel the color in his face drain and he coughed before looking away.

“Has he asked Tsukishima yet?” he said nervously, and Hinata looked at him with concern again.

“Not yet, but are you sure you’re fine?” Kageyama nodded his head rapidly. “You’re acting extremely weird.”

“I just- I don’t want to go anywhere near that tall asshole! I don’t think I’ll go.” Hinata squeaked at the sudden outburst and tugged on Kageyama’s sleeve.

“But come on, Kageyama!” Hinata begged. “It’s just for one night!”

“I don’t want to! I have something to do tonight!” Kageyama lied through his teeth. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes before smacking his shoulder abruptly.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” he said excitedly. The taller boy tried to control the bewilderment on his face but luckily, Hinata was too caught up to notice. “You accepted the confession!” Kageyama tilted his head, his confusion getting the better of him. Hinata rolled his eyes, then continued, “During lunch, with that girl! With green eyes and short hair. You said yes?” Kageyama thought about it for a second before remembering that he had been confessed to that day. He quickly nodded, grateful for a liable excuse.

“Yeah, she asked me to go see the newest movie. I couldn’t really say no,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck. A blush head overtaken his face and neck and the shorter boy laughed.

“You could’ve just told me!” Hinata fished his phone out of his pocket and made to text Yamaguchi. “I’ll tell Yamaguchi that you won’t be able to make it.” He furiously mashed the screen of his phone for a moment before looking back to Kageyama.

“Hope you have fun on your date tonight!” Kageyama thought about the very real thing that him and Tsukishima would do and flushed harder at the prospect of it being a date.

“Shut up, dumb…” he trailed off instinctively, as if the tall blond was there. He cursed himself for thinking that and finished his insult at the retreating back of a laughing Hinata.

\--

When Tsukishima texted Kageyama that he was outside, Kageyama was confused and extremely nauseous. It was only 6 o’clock, and he didn’t expect the other so early. He walked outside and got into the blond’s car, shooting the other a weighted glance. Tsukishima ignored it and waited for the setter to put his seat belt on.

“What happened? Why are you so early?” Kageyama blurted after a few seconds of silence. Tsukishima looked over at him for a second before pulling out.

“I thought Hinata had invited you,” the blond said and Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows.  _ Invited me… _ Immediately, blood rushed out of Kageyama’s face and he gripped his hands together.

“Um, Tsukish-  _ Sir. _ ” He twisted his fingers together, not caring of what the blocker thought of it. “I-I’m not sure I’m comfortable with them watching me.” His breathing turned slightly labored, and his eyes glanced from his hands over to the blond. Tsukishima reached over and grabbed one of Kageyama’s hands, making Kageyama come back to the present.

“They  _ aren’t  _ going to be watching you, so you need to calm down.” At the blocker’s words, Kageyama let out a shaky breath, his heart still pumping from his scare. “I picked you up early because of them; we’re going to finish your punishment before they come over. And you’ll have to contain yourself enough afterwards that they won’t have any clue what we were doing before they got there.” Kageyama looked over to see a ghost of a smile on Tsukishima’s face, and he swallowed thickly. He was going to be punished, the likes of which he still didn’t know, and then he’d have to hide that fact from Yamaguchi and Hinata. A sharp bolt of arousal went straight down to his thickening member at the prospect of being caught, of them knowing how slutty he is…

He absentmindedly licked his lower lip and Tsukishima smirked at the action. Though he was driving, it was difficult to ever take his eyes off of the setter sitting next to him and imagining everything they could do, everything he’d always dreamed of. In those dreams, there was usually a faceless puppet taking what he’d given but now there was a face to the name. Or rather, the submissive.

They pulled up to the house after only a few minutes, but it was plenty time for Kageyama to get himself worked up over what could possibly happen. They dismounted the car and walked up to the front door. As Kageyama waited for the lock to click into place and let them in, his breathing steadily got heavier and faster, and he just barely contained himself from gasping when Tsukishima finally pushed the door open. 

“You remember where my room is?” Kageyama nodded slowly, his mouth slowly becoming dry. Tsukishima nodded as well, then moved to stand directly in front of the setter.

“So here’s what’s going to happen; you are going to go into my bedroom, strip, and wait for me. Understand?” Again, Kageyama nodded slowly and Tsukishima raised a hand to the other’s chin. 

“I need to hear you say it,” he said lowly. His voice was softer than it was just a moment ago and Kageyama felt himself relax just the tiniest bit.

“Yes, sir,” he said rasping, and turned down the hallway where Tsukishima’s room was. The taller boy took a deep breath and tried to control himself. He could barely control himself around the other, the prospect of dominating him making his brain malfunction. He poured himself a glass of water and took a sip of it to calm himself. 

Tsukishima waited five minutes to walk down the hall and to his bedroom door, more than enough time for Kageyama to get ready. By now, he should have noticed the sheet protruding from the wall and wondered what it was. The blocker took a deep breath to brace himself for the image that was right behind his door and then opened it. 

The picture was a lot more intense than Tsukishima anticipated. He had thought Kageyama would wait on the bed or at the desk. He had not prepared himself enough for the naked man kneeling in front of the door with his hands behind his back and his erection standing tall. The taller’s eyes widened fractionally and he was grateful that Kageyama was looking downwards. He cursed that he lost his composure for even a fraction of a second before forcing himself to speak through a dry throat.

“Aren’t you a sight?” he asked. Kageyama’s breath noticeably hitched and he flushed a deep red. The last time they had done something, Tsukishima never really took the time to look at his new submissive. The years of intense volleyball training left Kageyama softly sculpted, shallow indents across his chest and stomach. The muscles in his arms and legs showed yet didn’t protrude. Tsukishima’s gaze trailed down the setter’s chest and stomach, and came to rest on Kageyama’s cock, which was standing at attention. A little bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip, and a vein popped out slightly along the bottom of the dick. The blocker admired him for a few more seconds before speaking again.

“Kageyama, look up.” Almost immediately, Kageyama snapped his head up to look at his dom. He watched Tsukishima cross to the sheet on the wall and nearly gasped when the sheet was removed. 

There, literally nailed to the wall, was a large dildo.

Because Kageyama was kneeling, it was exactly at face level and he stared at it for a moment. Tsukishima noticed another drop of pre-cum escape Kageyama’s excited member before taking a breath.

“You have a problem with talking back, not cursing, and respecting that when I tell you to shut up, I mean it.” Kageyama gulped at those words. Tsukishima’s tone had edged into being strict and domineering, exactly what a dom should sound like. It made a shiver travel up Kageyama’s spine and his eyes widened just a little before he refocused on what the blond was saying.

“So what better way to shut you up,” the blond said, “Than to force a nice big dick down your throat.” He walked towards his desk and took a seat, swiveling to face the setter. Kageyama’s eyes never left the dildo, eyeing it as if it would disappear. 

“Go ahead and get closer,” Tsukishima prompted. “After all, we’re not going to be finished until I think you’ve learned your lesson of pleasing me with whatever I tell you to do, whether that be shutting up or sucking my cock. Not even if the doorbell rings and our friends walk in to see you be the slut you truly are.” Kageyama froze at that. He knew that Tsukishima would never  _ actually  _ make him do this in front of Yamaguchi and Hinata, but the feeling of being terrified and embarrassment spurred him to shuffle forward until he was right in front of it.

The dildo was much more intimidating once Kageyama got closer, and it now looked ginormous just inches from his face. It had to have been at least nine inches, and it curved slightly downward with its own weight. He hesitantly looked back at his dominant for another direction. Tsukishima sat back leniently with his zipper and button undone, and raised an eyebrow at the action. Kageyama opened his mouth but closed it again, not having anything to say. He awkwardly turned back to the protrusion in the wall and shyly licked at the tip. He looked back to see Tsukishima giving an amused half smile. He took note of the semi clearly seen through the blond’s shorts and turned with more determination to please.

He opened his mouth and took the dildo in. As he slid down a few inches, he noticed the extreme uncomfortableness of his jaw being stretched more than normal.  _ I’m barely halfway down it! _ he thought almost desperately, and forced himself down a couple more inches. The tip crudely shoved against the back of his throat and he gagged, pulling back and coughing into his hand. He tried again, pushing himself down and he gagged but came back up to hold just the tip in his mouth and then went back down again. He did this a couple times, slowly fucking the toy down his throat before he pulled off for a breath.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Tsukishima demanded. Kageyama winced and immediately started back on the dick. After a few minutes, his jaw was distractedly aching and his tongue was tiring. He slowed just a bit and listened behind him to see if his dominant had noticed his lack of energy. Heavy breathing and a sound of quiet slapping had him stopping entirely to turn around.

Tsukishima has his eyes closed and his head tilted back, a hand furiously pumping his member. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he watched, mesmerized by the fast rhythm the blond held. Suddenly, Tsukishima snapped his eyes back to Kageyama, merely raising his eyebrows at the pause in the setter’s action. Before his dom had the chance to reprimand him, Kageyama turned back to the dildo and wrapped his lips around it with renewed vigor. 

_ He’s watching me,  _ Kageyama thought to himself, harshly shoving the cock into the back of his throat. 

He lewdly sucked up and down the cock, slurping up saliva that had dropped out of his mouth. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine Tsukishima in front of him, the same way he was leaning back in the chair. Eyes closed and completely in bliss, while Kageyama just did his part with no complaints or hesitation. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he heard Tsukishima curse and Kageyama flowed with the pleasure of putting on a good show. His erection ached strongly, but he put it out of his head. His job was to please his dominant, not get off, and in order to be a good sub he had to put Tsukishima first.

Impulsively, Kageyama popped off the faux cock for the last time to turn around completely. Tsukishima watched him turn and slowed his hand only a little to grunt out breathlessly, “And what do you think you’re doing?”

Kageyama took a deep breath and crawled forward not breaking eye contact with his dominant. Tsukishima groaned one last time before slowing his hand to a stop and pulling it off of himself.

“I’ve...” Kageyama started. His voice was kind of scratchy, throbbing just a little, and it surprised him. “I’ve been disobedient because I keep talking back and…” He trailed off and looked away, embarrassment causing his cheeks and chest to flush. He inhaled slowly and forced himself to finish. “Please let me make it up by sucking your cock instead of the fake one.” He flushed an even darker red and clasped his hands in front of him. After a moment of silence, he cautiously looked up and the breath was stolen from his lungs.

Tsukishima was eyeing him with explicit  _ hunger, _ a glint of possessiveness and absolute desire. He leaned down closer to Kageyama.

“Do you think you deserve it? Do you think you deserve my cock down your throat?” Kageyama hesitated for only a second to process what he’d been asked before he looked up at Tsukishima again. He replied without abandon.

“I don’t deserve it but I’ve never wanted anything more.” 

Tsukishima grinned and leaned backwards, letting his cock spring up and settle right in front of Kageyama’s face. The setter wasted no time in taking the hard member into his mouth. It was smaller than the dildo, but only by a couple inches, and it matched in girth. Kageyama had a hard time making it halfway down, but he forced himself further. Tsukishima brought his hand to the back of Kageyama’s head, gently pushing him down more and groaned when Kageyama gagged.

Hearing the noise from the other, Kageyama started down again, trying to go farther than before.

_ That noise was my fault, _ he thought. He looked up through his eyelashes to find Tsukishima staring at him and reflexively tightened his lips. This made the blocker grunt and throw his head back, the hand gripping the back of the setter’s head tightening.  _ Everything he’s doing is my fault. I’m causing this reaction. _

He threw himself up and down, saliva making a mess all over his face and making filthy suction noises. He’d only been at it for a few minutes when Tsukishima’s grip turned painful. Kageyama moaned and looked up.

“I’m going to come soon,” Tsukishima grunted. “So you need to pull off now if you don’t want to swallow.” 

A bolt of fear ran through Kageyama’s body. He’d never swallowed before, had never even seen someone finish before, but he still wanted to please his dominant. So he braced himself for the inevitable and kept bobbing up and down. The only warning he had was a small groan that escaped the blocker’s lips before he thrusted up once. His cock hit the back of Kageyama’s throat and then started spurting, effectively choking Kageyama, but the setter just held back his tears and swallowed. The flavor was bitter but bearable and he obediently took everything, watching Tsukishima tilt his head back, trying but failing to contain his noises as he finished. 

The taller boy sighed when he was done, going lax for only a second before looking down at his submissive. He pulled Kageyama up and pushed him back towards a wall, locking the setter between his forearms so he couldn’t move. 

“You did a good job,” Tsukishima said before latching his lips onto Kageyama’s. The latter squeaked and shakily started kissing back, a little light headed from what he had just done. Tsukishima wasted no time in reaching down and tugging quick strokes over Kageyama’s neglected member and swallowed every moan that the setter let out. Soon enough, the shorter boy’s moans reached new heights as he got closer to orgasm, and Tsukishima pulled back for only a second to raggedly command: “Come.” 

As ordered, Kageyama jerked forward into Tsukishima’s hand and let out a particularly loud whine, gasping for breath as he rode it out. As he finished, both of them looked at each other for another moment before Tsukishima gently laid one last soft kiss on Kageyama’s lips before backing away slightly.

“You did a good job,” he said sincerely. He looked at Kageyama for a few seconds and turned towards his desk. He walked over and removed a screwdriver, and moved towards the dildo. “I’ll take care of the mess; you go shower and get ready for the others to come over in-” He squinted at his bedside clock. “-about half an hour. And I have to get in there too so don’t take to long.” Slowly but surely, the Tsukishima that everyone else knew was coming out, and Kageyama’s dominant was slowly fading. Kageyama wasn’t sure how to feel about that but he obediently nodded and took his stuff to the restroom. He looked back at the taller man for another second before closing the door and tenderly lifting his hand to his lips.

_ That kiss… was different, _ Kageyama decided. But as he turned on the shower and got under the hot water, he couldn’t decide whether the difference was good or bad.

\---

“Kageyama, you came? What happened to your date?” Hinata was always loud but after the tiring afternoon Kageyama had had, it was entirely too loud. Almost annoying, but the way that the tiny middle blocker was looking at him, Kageyama couldn’t find it in him to be that bothered.

“She called and said she forgot about some family meeting,” Kageyama lied. He was usually a horrible liar but right then, he was calm and didn’t particularly care if he got caught. Luckily, Hinata bought it.

“She asked to go see a movie with you and then cancelled?” Hinata asked, sitting next to Kageyama on Tsukishima’s couch, where the setter was mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram feed. The taller boy was in the kitchen ordering pizza, and all of them were waiting on Yamaguchi to start a movie marathon. “That’s flaky. Maybe you shouldn’t go out with her, because then you’ll have to hang out with her more and then you won’t go to practice as much and then you won’t stay that late afterwards and then you won’t walk with me anymore because you’ll be walking with her and then you won’t buy meat buns with me anymore and then-”

“ _ Hinata _ , dumbass, shut up,” Kageyama said, flushing a deep red. “I’m not going to stop playing volleyball with you, especially over some dumb girl.” Hinata let out an extremely relieved sigh and sank deeper into the couch. 

“Good. Because I wouldn’t stand for our quick being ruined because you got a girlfriend.”

_ I’m not even straight, _ Kageyama thought to himself. He thought back to the confession during lunch, where he was so caught up thinking about what would happen in the scene with Tsukishima that he was completely blindsided by being asked if a girl from their class could talk to him privately. She had asked him to go see the movie, but instead of agreeing like he told Hinata, he just said that he already had plans with someone else. It wasn’t a lie and it kind of made the girl deflate but Kageyama couldn’t have been bothered by it. Even now, after the scene, he couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about it. He never really cared for high school relationships until Tsukishima brought up this proposal.

_ If it even could be considered a relationship, _ he thought, internally rolling his eyes.  _ And that last kiss… what did that mean? It was normal, right? _

The doorbell rang and he stood to go open it, and pushed his thoughts of what was happening with him and the tall blond out of his mind for the night. The scene had calmed him, and Kageyama was determined to have a good night with his friends, stress the farthest thing from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's the last sinful sunday of 2017 and i thought i'd end it with a bang
> 
> it's literally been seven months since i posted holy shit and right after i said i'd get to it the next week
> 
> i'm so fake im s o r r y
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked this, i'm going to try to not wait to fucking finish what i started and i hope that i won't be a lazy bitch anymore
> 
> i'll see you sometime soon jfc  
> \--  
> hit me up on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/neqoma/) or [tumblr](https://iwa-channn.tumblr.com) in order to spam me reminders about updating lmao


	5. not-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not a date, he says.
> 
> (it's a date).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this isn't as long as usual, i just thought it was time to update lol
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this fluff-like thing :)

Kageyama didn’t notice it until Hinata pointed it out. The setter just minded his own business, practicing hard after school, but instead of feeling dreadfully stressed about everything in his life, he felt as though he could breathe. He saw the bigger picture and attacked problems one at a time, and he felt good about himself.

He almost didn’t hear his usually boisterous friend when Hinata whispered a small ‘thank you’ to him in the locker room after practice one day. Kageyama turned to him with a furrow in his eyebrows and gave the middle blocker a look.

“What are you talking about?” he asked just as quietly. Hinata gave a large smile and shook his head, picking up his bag so he could head out.

“For not fighting with Stingyshima anymore,” he said as he turned away. “It’s nice to see us all play together as a team instead of fighting.” Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock and Hinata was gone before the setter could reply. He looked down at his bag and thought back on the past three weeks it had been since their scene together. Hinata was right; he hadn’t fought with the tall blond since then, all the fight drained out of his system. He didn’t feel like riling the other up anymore; there was no point now that he didn’t have to take out anything on anyone.

He looked across the room at the blond who was oblivious to Kageyama’s stare. Tsukishima pulled his shirt over his head, wiping his forehead before throwing it into his bag. Kageyama watched the slight muscle in his back ripple and move as he raised his arms to put a new shirt on. The shorter quickly tore his eyes away and looked back to his own stuff.

 _It was thanks to him_ , he thought, hauling the bag up and over his head to land on his shoulder. _He’s the reason I’m calm and not fighting anymore. I shouldn’t be thanked_. All stress seemed kind of miniscule when he could rely on someone else, someone that he could trust with the dark secret he’s held. Kageyama quickly took his leave, walking briskly out of the locker room and towards the main entrance.

It was weird not walking home with anybody. Hinata had mentioned before practice that he had a doctor’s appointment afterwards and now the walk was quiet. He stopped by the convenience store that most of the team frequented and bought himself a meat bun before continuing on his way home. He almost wished he had a pair of headphones like Tsukishima so it wouldn’t be so damn quiet.

“Kageyama!” The shout pierced the uncomfortable silence and Kageyama quickly turned around. Yamaguchi waved from afar and walked towards him briskly as Tsukishima followed behind slowly. “Hey,” Yamaguchi said brightly, and Kageyama bit the inside of his lip.

“Hi,” he replied and waited for them both to catch up.

“Where are you going?” Yamaguchi asked and Kageyama gave him a weird look.

“Home?” he said, but asked it more like a question. Yamaguchi nodded, looking forward. Kageyama felt the need to keep the conversation going, and scrambled to find something to ask.

“Where are- you going?” he asked awkwardly and Tsukishima snickered. Yamaguchi just gave a warm smile, ignoring the other.

“Tsukki’s aunt lives this way, and he needs to deliver something so… here we are.” He finished with another smile and Kageyama nodded, not really knowing what to say. Yamaguchi was apparently content with staying in silence and Tsukishima was stuck behind his bulky headphones, not willing to contribute anything to the dead conversation.

The awkward silence stretched for two, three, four blocks and Kageyama just wanted to walk home in the peace and quiet that _wasn't_  hard to breath in. He was thinking of taking the next turn with the lie that he lived down that way when Tsukishima reached up and pulled off his headphones, passing them over to Yamaguchi.

“Listen to this song,” he said quietly as Yamaguchi put them on, and tapped around on his phone. A few seconds later, Yamaguchi was steadily bouncing his head from side to side and Kageyama and Tsukishima were left in the silence.

“So,” Tsukishima started. He kept his head forward and refused to meet Kageyama’s eye. “I noticed you’ve been doing pretty well lately.” Kageyama nodded his head slowly, a little surprised that Tsukishima noticed. He’s your dom, stupid, of course he notices, he berated himself.

“Yeah,” the setter agreed. Tsukishima hummed and finally turned towards Kageyama.

“I was thinking and…” Tsukishima paused, scratching the back of his head. “Would you like to hang out sometime? Without like, sexual things happening.” His face flushed a deep red and Kageyama looked at him in slight alarm.

“You want to go… on a date?” Kageyama asked hesitantly and the other scoffed and looked away from the setter.

“Not a date!” he said bashfully. “I just think it's weird that you've sucked my dick but I don't know basic facts about you.” Kageyama looked at the flustered blond and thought for a second.

It couldn’t hurt, he reasoned. And it's not like a bad date would make him stop being his dominant… right?

“Sure,” he agreed hesitantly, and gave Tsukishima a weird look. The blocker nodded and looked around, at any place that wasn't Kageyama.

“I’ll text you the details,” he said and Kageyama hummed slightly in acknowledgement. For a minute, things were quiet as they walked down the street in a peaceful manner. The spell was broken by Yamaguchi removing the headsets and handing them back to the taller who immediately put them around his neck.

“I liked that one, Tsuki!” he said with a smile and the blocker nodded. Kageyama zoned out as thy started discussing the song and almost missed his street because of the calming nature of the three acquaintances.

“I’ll see you guys,” Kageyama said awkwardly. Yamaguchi waved brightly and Tsukishima just gave a slight tilt of his head, turning the way they were heading almost immediately.

The way home was filled with repeats of the conversation that had just occurred. Kageyama couldn't get over the fact that Tsukishima had asked him on a date - or, practically one. He thought of what they might do, or what Tsukishima had planned. What could Tsukishima do that was actually PG?

As soon as Kageyama got home, he took a steaming bath. When he got back to his room, a message from the same blond that had plagued his thoughts graced his lockscreen.

 **Tsukishima** : Are you free this saturday?

 **Kageyama** : i think? lemme check  
**Kageyama** : yea im good for this saturday

 **Tsukishima** : Is there anything you’d like to do?

 **Kageyama** : i dont really have anything in mind… you pick

 **Tsukishima** : Okay. I’ll pick you up at your house again.

 **Kageyama** : alright sounds good

The setter stared at the messages for longer than necessary, but who texts in perfect punctuation? He looked at the messages for a little longer before getting dressed and going downstairs to look for something to eat after a tiring and surprising day.

\---

Saturday came faster than Kageyama expected, but then again, he expected none of this. Kageyama told his mother that he was going out, and she willingly agreed, happy that her son was not as introverted as he seemed to be. The wait for Tsukishima turned out to be horrible. His heart was pounding to fast and his hair didn't fall the right way and he couldn't find anything to wear. As soon as Kageyama got the text that the blocker was outside, he jumped two feet off the bed at the notification beep. _Goddammit, chill_ , he barrated himself as he walked outside.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly as he stepped in the car.

“Hey,” Tsukishima said and started driving. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black flannel over a faded Coca-Cola t-shirt, but it looked damn fine on him. Kageyama pulled down on his t-shirt and jacket subconsciously, self-conscious of how he'd look standing next to someone so seamlessly sexy.

Kageyama’s awkwardness faded over the next couple minutes of them driving, and eventually he worked up the nerve to ask, “Where are we going?”

“There's a rollerblading rink that's having a discount tonight,” the blond answered. A beat passed before he added somewhat hastily, “But we could go somewhere else if you'd like.” Kageyama shook his head.

“No, it sounds fun,” he said with an imperceptible smile. It was rare to catch the blocker bashful. “But I do have to warn you that my balance is pretty shitty when I'm on skates.” Tsukishima chuckled slightly.

“Mines pretty shotty as well so we’re in the same boat.” Kageyama showed off a soft smile to the blond and looked out his window again.

Soon enough, they arrived at the rink. They agreed that Tsukishima would pay for the skates and Kageyama would pay for a pizza to share after they were done skating. After they laced up, they carefully made their way towards the other skaters.

Kageyama wasn't as bad as he thought he'd be. He kept his balance fairly well, and could even pick up some semblance of speed. Tsukishima on the other hand threatened to fall every thirty seconds, causing Kageyama to reach out constantly to steady the other. Each time, Tsukishima flushed and looked away before focusing back on not falling. The fourth time it happened, Kageyama reached out and took the blond’s hand. Tsukishima looked at him in minor shock but the setter just leaned towards him and whispered, _my mouth has literally been on your dick it's okay to hold hands_. The blocker rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smirk that played at his lips.

They spent a lot of their time talking as they went around the rink. Kageyama found out that while Tsukishima had an older brother, he hasn't seen him since Akiteru left for a prestigious university in Northern Japan. Tsukishima learned of Kageyama’s interest in Rubik’s cubes because they helped with finger strength and dexterity. Back and forth, little by little, they shared information about themselves, slowly letting the other see who they were.

By the end of the night, Tsukishima had fallen three times, bringing Kageyama down with him one of those times. Kageyama found that he was having fun interacting with someone else, something he was sure he'd never like. The drive home was pleasantly filled with a classical station on the car radio, their stomachs full of pizza and their chests light with the laughter of the night.

Pulling up to his home, Kageyama turned to the blond.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” he said shyly. He could see Tsukishima nod out of the corner of his eye.

“Me too,” he said lowly, then cleared his throat. “As in, I had fun as well,” he said more confidently. Kageyama quietly giggled at the other and opened his door. He hesitated for a moment before turning to the blocker.

“Do you think we could do this again?” Kageyama asked. He then realized what he was implying and tried to backtrack. “I mean, we don't have to be dating or anything and nobody has to - or can - find out about us but I'd really like to hang out with you more and I think it'd be really fun to-”

“Kageyama,” Tsukishima cut him off. His jaw clicked shut as Kageyama looked to the other. “I’d like to do this again too.” As he said it, the blocker blushed along his neck and Kageyama watched in awe. He didn't think that could even happen, let alone because of him.

“Okay,” Kageyama said dumbly.

“Okay,” Tsukishima replies in amusement. Kageyama stayed there for a couple more seconds before realizing that he needed to get out of the car.

“Goodnight,” he called as he stepped out. Tsukishima said the same before Kageyama closed the door and walked to his door. The blond didn't leave until Kageyama was safely inside.

“What the fuck was that,” Kageyama whispered to himself.

“What was that hun?” his mother asked from the kitchen. Kageyama jumped a bit before answering questions about the past couple of hours but pushing the last few tension filled minutes out of his mind.

Later that night, Kageyama would feel his heart rate increase drastically and his entire body flush as he thought about the blond and his blush.

But he couldn't really bring himself to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was their not date yEet
> 
> so who do you guys think is gonna catch feelings first? or do you think they're gonna honor their agreement? tell me in the comments yo,, i love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> hit me up on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/neqoma/) or [tumblr](https://iwa-channn.tumblr.com) in order to spam me reminders about updating lmao
> 
> thank you all for reading xx


	6. satires, studying, and sleepiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satires bring out the worst in people, studying also brings out the worst in people, and sleepiness brings out the absolute worst in people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, new elements introduced in this chapter if you'll check out the tags. don't get your hopes up too high though, i've had hella writers block and i'm working on some other stuff as well, but i hope you like this update. the sex is underwhelming, tsukishima is so extremely out of character, and kageyama overreacts but there's some plot development i guess lmao. 
> 
> hope you enjoy xx

It was becoming a regular thing, and it was scaring the living shit out of Kageyama.

Sometimes, Tsukishima would text the setter random questions that would lead to multiple days spent arguing each side. Others, Kageyama would ask if the blocker was free on a certain day, and shyly ask if they could spend it together. A lot of the time, when they met up, it would end up with a strong sexual tension for the first half of their ‘get-togethers’ (read: dates) and then sneaky hand or blow jobs in bedrooms, cars, or the back of a movie theatre in order to get rid of said tension.

Neither of them knew exactly what to make of this newfound “friendship” they found in their agreement, and both of them refused to bring it up. As all four third years met up before practice began, Yamaguchi pulled Hinata aside.

“Have you noticed,” Yamaguchi started, “That they’re not fighting as much anymore?” He looked over at the two others who were stretching side by side. “Or fighting at all?” Hinata vigorously nodded.

“They're almost civil! Isn’t that a miracle,” the ace smiled, just happy that Kageyama wasn’t being insufferable anymore. 

“But why?” Yamaguchi asked, mostly to himself. The coach blew the whistle, which meant it was time for Yamaguchi to lead the official warm ups. 

Practice went by in a blur of running, jumping, and diving. Volleyball was the only thing on anyone’s minds for the few hours it went on. It was tiring but before they knew it, everyone gathered around the coaches to listen to an announcement.

“Alright so, not next week but the week after that,” Coach Ukai started off, “We’ll be heading up to Tokyo and participate in a training camp held by Nekoma again. In order to go on this trip, you cannot be failing any classes and cannot be truant without good reason all of next week. Everybody understand?” At the chorus of ‘yes’ that came from the group, Ukai finished with, “If you have any questions about your grades, talk to me.” The group dispersed, going to put away all of the equipment. 

“Kageyama,” the coach called. The setter turned and Ukai beckoned him over. As Kageyama reached his side, he sucked in a deep breath.

“I'm gonna cut right to the chase here,” he said quietly. He flipped a page on his clipboard. Looking at it, Kageyama blanched. His grades were displayed, and while they weren’t necessarily good, they also weren’t necessarily bad, with the exception of one.

“You need to get this grade up in order to go,” Ukai said. “I don't want you to miss out because you're failing Japanese Composition.” The setter stared at the page, hoping that the failing grade would transform itself in front of his eyes. “Can you do that in the next week?” Kageyama took a few seconds to think about it. It was definitely doable; he was close to a passing grade and could probably make it if he passed the next couple tests.

Kageyama swallowed with a sense of dread and nodded. “I can do it,” he said as confidently as he could. Ukai pursed his lips and nodded.

“Try to. It would be good to have you there with us.” Kageyama nodded and he was dismissed, sullenly going to help out with the rest of the equipment.

“What was that all about,” Hinata asked as he joined him in helping take the net down. Kageyama shrugged and said nothing; that was answer enough.

“Which class are you failing?” Hinata asked quietly. Kageyama sighed.

“Japanese Comp.” He tugged at the front of his hair in frustration. “I just don't understand it. I know what the individual words are but the pieces are always boring and I don't understand what we ever write about.” Hinata thought for a second before bouncing up and smiling at Kageyama.

“We could study together!” he suggested, and Kageyama thought back to the last time he and Hinata tried to study together by themselves. They had ended up drooling on the math books they were studying from and failed the test they were trying to prepare for.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama scowled. “That won't work. Remember the last time we tried to do that?” Hinata frowned at him, but understood what he meant. That was not a good day for either of them. He snapped his fingers and looked at Kageyama again.

“Ask Tsukishima and Yamaguchi! They would be able to help you out!” Kageyama turned to immediately tell him no but stopped to think.  _ It wouldn't be too bad _ , he contemplated.  _ But do I really need to burden them with my stupidity when they have their own tests to worry about? _ Kageyama sighed and told Hinata he’d think about it. The ace seemed to accept his answer and moved to help out a couple first years who looked like they were struggling with the volleyball cart and the storage room door.

A ball of anxiety settled in Kageyama’s stomach. He wasn't going to pass those tests on his own, but he also didn't want to ask for help. He wasn't going to the training camp because he was going to fail. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. His breathing got faster and his chest started heaving as he pushed the door to the outside open, stepping out and trying to breath with an impossible weight on his chest. He squatted down around the corner and put his head between his legs. He didn't want to fail.

_ I'm so stupid, _ Kageyama berated himself.  _ I never know answers and I definitely can't write an essay to save my life; what good is volleyball if I'm a dumbass?  _

He was brought out of his reverie by being startled by another presence.

“What happened?” Kageyama looked up to the face of Tsukishima. Kageyama simultaneously felt relieved and ashamed. Tsukishima didn't deserve a stupid sub.

“Nothing,” Kageyama muttered and Tsukishima tsked.

“We have a rule against this, Tobio,” he said quietly and the setter sighed, putting his head in his arms.

“I'm failing Japanese Composition,” he said, his voice muffled, “Because I am stupid and cannot study if the world depended on it.” Tsukishima tsked again.

“Don't call yourself stupid.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’ll help you study it.” Kageyama looked up at him again.

“I don't want to burden you; you have your own studies and all and I can handle-”

“No you can't,” Tsukishima interrupted. He ran a hand through his hair. “I'm supposed to de-stress you, and if this will help you de-stress than I'm going to help you study and you're going to be passing Japanese Composition by the end of next week.” Kageyama started at the blond for a second.

“Thank you,” he said finally. “I mean it.” Tsukishima stared back in amusement. 

“Hurry up and change.” He turned to walk towards the locker room. “We have to study and you sitting here is wasting daylight.” Kageyama sat there for a second replaying the conversation in his head. He sucked in a breath when he noted that Tsukishima had called him by his given name outside of the bedroom.

Thinking back on the past few months, Kageyama realized how normal it was for the blocker to call him ‘Tobio’. Kageyama himself never really called Tsukishima ‘Kei’, preferring to call his dom ‘sir’.  _ I wonder how he'd react if I called him ‘Kei’ the next time he gives me a blow job, _ he thought with a shake of his head as he stood up. He needed to change and call his mom before Tsukishima could come over and help him, and for the time being, he pushed the thought out of his head.

\---

_ “If I have to look at this for five more minutes, I’m going to burn this text book, this notebook, and my whole goddamn house to ashes.” _

Kageyama hated studying with a passion. He didn’t like school and would much rather put all of his brain power into volleyball plays and new techniques. Despite it being the Thursday before the test and him finding a newfound determination to pass, the setter had still stated the aforementioned threat with absolute deadliness tracing his voice, completely serious about it.

Tsukishima was not amused.

“You need to keep reading,” he sighed, writing down something in his own notebook. “The only way you're going to understand this is if you expose yourself to it.” Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in odd places. 

“I don't understand what I’m reading!” he said. He took a deep breath and placed his head on the table. “At this rate, I’m not going to be able to go with you guys.”

“And that's because you aren't focusing on what you're reading.” Tsukishima closed his own textbook and moved closer to Kageyama. “What’s going on in this text?”

“I don't know, something about eating babies?” Kageyama exhaled frustratedly, and Tsukishima sighed.

“Do you think he actually wants to eat babies?” he asked patiently.

“I don't know! I’m too dumb for this, Tsukishima!” Kageyama rubbed at his face and clenched his jaw. He didn't understand what was happening at all, and reading it over and over didn't help him any.

“You need to stop saying that,” Tsukishima said. Kageyama groaned in response but the blond cut him off.

“No, I’m serious.” Tsukishima turned his body towards Kageyama and looked the setter in the eyes. “Listen to me. Are you listening to me? You are _not_ stupid. You just don’t understand this and _that is okay_. Putting yourself down because you don't understand a hard subject is _not okay._ I don't take on stupid submissives. I don't even associate myself with stupid people. _You_ _are not stupid._ ” 

Kageyama looked at the blond in shock. He didn't expect a speech. Tsukishima just stared at Kageyama as he turned over each word said. They were encouraging words,  _ nice  _ words, but the longer the setter looked at the other, the more irrationally infuriated Kageyama got.

“ _ Who are you to tell me that. _ ” Kageyama spit out. Surprise leached into the blocker’s eyes at the tone Kageyama held. “All you want is sex and someone to boss around. Stop acting like you actually  _ care  _ about me.” Tears of frustration slowly filled Kageyama’s eyes without his permission. He didn't mean to say it but the words were out, and he meant them. He was nothing to Tsukishima but a sex buddy. There was no actual emotional attachment because that was the deal, and there was no way that the blocker would ever like him anyway.

Tsukishima stayed quiet for a second, collecting what he was going to say. There was a wrinkle between his eyebrows, a grimace of annoyance etched on his face.

“Do you think I’d be here if I didn’t think we were friends?” he asked quietly. “Yes, you suck my dick sometimes, but do you actually think that considering all the talking and hanging out we do, we aren't friends and I'm just  _ using  _ you? I'm offended you'd think so  _ low _ of me.” He spit out the last sentence venomously, fire in his eyes. Kageyama was at a loss for words; he didn’t know how to respond so he stayed silent. Tsukishima took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head.

“I’m not exactly a nice person,” Tsukishima said softer, trying to reign in his anger. “But I’m a little better than that.” He took another deep breath. “So as your  _ friend _ and  _ not  _ your dominant, I’m telling you you aren't stupid and you need to keep reading.” Dumbfounded, Kageyama looked at the blond a little longer before doing as told.

It was quiet for the next couple of hours, both of them staring at textbooks and shoving knowledge into their heads. Kageyama pointedly decided not to think about the argument and what Tsukishima had said. It was something he’d deal with later.

Tsukishima eventually left, sometime after Kageyama had a break through and understood that the passage wasn't actually about eating babies. Kageyama didn't have the guts to say sorry and neither had said goodbye.

That night, too many things swirled around Kageyama’s head. Babies and friendship and Tsukishima had him staring at his ceiling for hours trying to make sense of the study session. 

Sleep was slow to find Kageyama, but eventually he drifted off. He held one coherent thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep, an even bigger revelation than his Comp homework:

_ He said we’re friends. _

\---

There was something wrong; Kageyama could feel it in his gut. All throughout morning practice and the first block, there was a weight in his stomach that he couldn't get rid of but he didn't know why. That's what he said when questioned by Hinata, and Kageyama just shrugged it off.

“I probably ate something bad; I’ll be fine.” They both sat inside their shared third block, talking for the few minutes before the bell rang. The time passed oddly slowly to the setter, and when they finally heard the sharp ring, they both nearly bolted out of their classroom. 

“Good luck on your test!” Hinata said as they parted ways. “I hope you pass!” Kageyama nodded and said his thanks before taking a deep breath. He walked down the hall towards his Japanese Composition class, reviewing the notes he had took the night before and everything he had wrote down in his head. An angry Tsukishima also crossed his mind but Kageyama was quick in dismissing the thought.

_ Stupid teacher,  _ he thought as he neared the door,  _ making tests every friday. _ Kageyama slid the door open and went to take his seat. Pulling out his notebook to review some more, he studied in silence as his other classmates filed in and sat down. Eventually, the bell rang and the door slid open for the teacher. Kageyama looked at his notes a few more seconds while standing up and looking forward to greet his instructor before getting nauseous all over again.

“Hello, class,” an unfamiliar man said. “You can call me Ito-sensei and I will be filling in for your usual teacher Saito-sensei, as she is feeling unwell. You may take your seats.” As everyone sat down, Kageyama’s head buzzed.  _ Are we still taking this test? Does this mean we all pass? _

The substitute rifled around in the teacher’s desk for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper addressed to him. He studied it for a second before standing up again.

“Alright, so according to this lesson plan,” he said, waving the paper in the air, “The test for this week had been cancelled and taken off the schedule. Today we will…”

Kageyama zoned out after hearing those words, a chill going down his spine. There was no test. Everyone else was clearly excited for it being cancelled but if Kageyama didn't pass the next one then… he wasn't going to that volleyball camp. And he couldn't stand the thought of letting the coach and team down.

_ Oh no, _ Kageyama despaired.  _ I had a semblance of a chance with two different tests to see what I did wrong and how I could improve for the next test but like this… _

_ I’m going to fail. _

Kageyama stayed in his head throughout the whole class period. It didn't help his impending doom but he doubted anything would. He only paid attention when the teacher listed the next reading they were going to study and before he knew it, they were let out for lunch.

The setter instinctively found his way to the gym. He couldn't think and he couldn't feel and he needed a good distraction. His serves were nearly impeccable, but not perfect, and for the lunch hour he served one after another, not stopping until the late bell for the next period rang.

Sweat dripped down the back of his school uniform, and he consciously knew that he should go back to class. He was gonna end up failing that too if he didn't show up but Kageyama couldn't find the motivation to put the volleyball down. So he didn't. 

He skipped all three classes that he had after lunch, and by the time the other third years came to open up the gym, he was drenched in sweat, collecting the balls for the thirtieth time so he could keep going. 

“Bakageyama!” Hinata yelled furiously. “What are you doing! First you skip out on having lunch with me and then you start practice without me!” The setter ignored him, and Yamaguchi eventually placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder to silence him. 

“What happened?” he asked simply and Kageyama pointedly stared at the volleyball in his hands for a second before looking up to them.

“I didn't take the test,” he said angrily, rolling his eyes. “In fact, it was cancelled. So whether or not I go to the upcoming training camp is completely dependent on whether or not I pass next week’s test.” He threw a ball up and ran forward, jumping as high as he could before slamming the ball down on the other side of the court.

“You didn't take a test this week?” Hinata questioned. Kageyama grabbed another ball and scowled.

“That's what I just said, isn't it?” He threw up another ball and repeated the process of serving. 

“Then what's the problem?” Hinata nearly yelled, throwing Kageyama’s aim off from surprise. He glared at the ace before grabbing another ball.

“The problem,  _ dumbass _ , is that I clearly am not going to pass-”

“And why is that?” Tsukishima spoke up. Kageyama turned to him with an incredulous look stamped on his face. The guy who had called him stupid and airheaded for years is asking him why he thought he was going to fail?

As Kageyama turned to him fully, the blocker began to walk away. “You haven't taken the test yet,” he threw over his shoulder, “and I'm helping you study. You shouldn't decide that you're going to fail or else you really will.” 

The three other third years stood in slight shock, staring at the retreating back. Yamaguchi broke the silence with a slight laugh. 

“He's always been so straightforward.” He turned to follow the middle blocker. “But he is correct; you shouldn't set yourself up for failure.” He disappeared through the door and Hinata glared at Kageyama.

“Dumbass.” He stuck his tongue out in the setter’s direction before stalking out to change, and it took Kageyama a second to process what just happened.

“What,” he said stupidly into the empty gym. After standing there for a couple seconds, his body moved on autopilot, propelling him towards his bag and through the door to change into proper training gear. 

He moved through practice without thinking about what was said, but spent his walk home turning the words over in his mind. He stopped, looking up at the darkened sky. The moon was full and bright, and Tsukishima popped into his thoughts, his sentiment echoing in his head. Kageyama closed his eyes and came to a conclusion.

_ I’m not going to fail that test even if it kills me. _ He snapped his eyes open and walked towards home with a quickened pace, determined to start on the reading.

\---

Tsukishima met up with Kageyama Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, skipping Wednesday due to a physical exam at the doctors. Each day they went over the text and all the messages behind each and every word, ripping apart the piece of japanese literature that Kageyama wouldn't have understood three weeks ago. 

On Thursday, Kageyama stood in front of his doorway gnawing on his lip and thinking about what Tsukishima told him before he left the last time they'd studied together.

_ “I think… I finally get it,” Kageyama said, slightly excited and proud of himself for thinking through it. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. _

_ “Do you?” he asked cynically. At Kageyama’s nod, he hummed and ruffled through his bag. He pulled out a notebook and opened it up, writing down a few words before closing it and putting it back. Kageyama watched the process, his confusion growing until the notebook was gone. _

_ “What?” Kageyama questioned the middle blocker’s actions. “What did you write?” _

_ “Nothing relevant,” the blond said. “But on Thursday, when I come over, you're going to need to know all of the information you've been finding by heart. I have something like a memorization technique I’d like to try with you.” Kageyama tilted his head, his befuddlement growing even more at the words. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at his own work in response to Kageyama’s stare, and tsked. _

_ “If I were you, I’d focus on studying. If you know all the information, you might have the best orgasm of your life.” Kageyama’s eyes widened comically before he turned back to his notes, looking over them diligently and completely missing Tsukishima’s slight smile directed at the setter. _

When the doorbell rang, Kageyama jumped out of his skin. He grabbed the door knob before barely stopping himself from throwing the door open and waited a whole twenty seconds before opening his door calmly for the blond, letting him in.

“Hello-” 

“Is anyone home?” the blond cut off the other’s greeting and Kageyama gulped as he shook his head ‘no’.

“My mom had an extra shift and isn't going to be home until almost midnight.” Tsukishima nodded, toeing off his shoes. 

“Go to your room and strip. I want you on your knees and elbows on your bed, facing away from your door.” Kageyama immediately flushed. He swallowed and turned on his heel to follow the instructions given, mumbling a ‘yes, sir’.

He had changed in that room. He had been shirtless on hot days in that room. He had jacked off with multiple fingers in his ass plenty of times before his agreement with Tsukishima in that room. But he had never felt quite so naked when he realized that when he kneeled as his dom said to, he was showing everything to anyone who walked through the door. He shivered in anticipation and thought about how the blond would react when he eventually walked in. 

He stayed in position for what seemed like hours. His shoulders began to protest the strain and every time his fan would swing towards the bed, the chilled breeze would sweep over Kageyama’s asshole and cock, reminding him just how naked he was. After an eternity, the doorknob finally turned and the setter could tangibly  _ feel  _ Tsukishima’s eyes on him, savoring the image and saving it in his mind.

“What a sight,” Tsukishima said, though it came out more like a sigh. Kageyama shivered visibly again. He could feel the bed dip as the blond took a seat next to him, his already erratic heartbeat speeding up the tiniest bit more. 

“So this little review game,” Tsukishima started off, “Is very simple. I'm going to ask you five questions, and you're going to answer the questions.” The blond paused stroking a finger from Kageyama’s perineum all the way down to the tip of his dick. He swirled his finger around the head a couple times, smirking when a drop of precum dribbled out. 

“If you get more than half of those five questions right, I spend a minute per correct question pleasuring you.” Tsukishima leaned over and tapped at Kageyama’s lips with one hand. The setter obediently opened up, sucking on three fingers.

“However.” The blond pulled his fingers from the other's mouth and trailed his fingers from Kageyama’s balls to his asshole. He put slight pressure and his sub pushed back with a muffled whimper. “If you get more than half wrong, you get five spanks per question you got wrong.” He punctuated his words with a solid smack on the setter’s ass, pulling a full moan from Kageyama. 

"Do you understand?" Tsukishima asked, and Kageyama nodded without hesitation. The blond smirked, and rubbed over the flesh of Kageyama's ass before smacking it again.

"Alright," Tsukishima acknowledged, "and fair warning; if you take too long to respond, I might just give you some motivation." Another smack made Kageyama moan again and a pretty pink splotch bloom.

"First question," Tsukishima said, tugging on the setter's balls. "What's a satire?" Kageyama took a shaky breath and steeled himself for torture.

\---

"Please, please, please,  _ please _ ," Kageyama begged, moving backwards against the three fingers shoved up his ass. "Please, sir, please let me come." 

“You haven’t answered my question yet, Tobio,” the blond said easily. “What was the genre of this week’s reading?”

“Um, um-  _ ahh! _ ” Kageyama choked out, canting his hips backwards towards the pleasure. Tsukishima spanked the setter, and Kageyama couldn’t answer beyond gasping while trying to hold his orgasm back.

“I need an  _ answer _ , Tobio. If you can’t give me an answer, you can’t come.” Kageyama’s arms gave out and his front half dropped forward, his weight falling onto his shoulders. The setter turned his head to the side and he could see Tsukishima raise an eyebrow at him. He was naked and using his free hand to slowly jack himself off.

_ When did he even get his pants off, _ Kageyama thought blearily. His thoughts were turning to mush rapidly and the sight of Tsukishima was just making it worse.

“Come on you  _ slut, _ ” Tsukishima called lazily, looking Kageyama in the eye. “You can’t bring yourself to think of anything else other than your own pleasure? That’s kind of selfish.” Kageyama’s breath was quickening even more, almost hyperventilating. 

_ What was the question again? _ Kageyama thought to himself before the fingers twisted and his moans reached a new height.

“What do I need to do in order to get you to answer?” the blond said. Kageyama couldn’t say a word, let alone think of an acceptable response to a question he didn’t even remember. The fingers slowly retracted, making Kageyama whine and push himself back towards them. He got a spank for his troubles, adding to the ever growing dark pink patch of skin. He had gotten a lot of questions wrong with the distractions, and could only think that the answers were obvious after he had gotten punished for them.

The room was filled with Kageyama’s labored breathing for a few moments as Tsukishima just observed the setter, giving him time to calm down.

“I know,” Tsukishima said with sarcastic excitement. “You answer the question, and we’ll be done, and I can give you your reward for finishing the exercise.” Kageyama turned the words over in his head before he processed them.

“Surprise?” he asked, his voice shaky. Tsukishima made a tch noise and smacked Kageyama’s ass again. 

“I can always turn that into a punishment for getting so many questions wrong,” the blond said, amused. “I’m only going to ask one more time. What genre was this week’s reading?” Kageyama thought for only a second before spitting out the first genre he could think of.

“ _ Satire! _ ” he gasped. Tsukishima stayed quiet for a second, before shaking his head. 

“I’m surprised you got that right despite it being the easiest question of the night,” he said, tapping on Kageyama’s rim. The setter gasped, pushing his bottom out further. 

“In any case, it’s time for your reward. You may come when you need to.” Kageyama had a full three seconds to prepare for a wet, probing object to be shoved up his ass. It worked its way in, rubbing against the inside of Kageyama. It was a foreign feeling, but easily the best thing he had ever felt. He froze for a second before seeing white and letting out an absolutely obscene moan, every muscle in his body tensing up immensely as ropes of Kageyama’s come decorated the bed sheets. 

With his reward finished, the setter passed out.

\---

As Kageyama came back down from his high, he felt a rag being swiped down his front and him being gently maneuvered from on top of the blanket and towards the top of the bed. He blearily watched Tsukishima take the top sheet out of his room. Kageyama fought his instincts to just turn over and go to sleep, closing his eyes but snapping them open before he drifted out of consciousness. Eventually, the blond came back with another sheet, and threw it over Kageyama’s body.

“Did you get off?” Kageyama questioned with a heavy tongue, and Tsukishima nodded. 

“Go to sleep,” he ordered gently, and Kageyama laid his head back, promptly closing his eyes. Even so, he felt his dom’s eyes on him and squinted his open to look back. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“You’re tired; go to sleep,” he said again, in the same soft voice. Kageyama shook his head, and almost laughed at the blond’s slightly surprised look.

“Come here,” he said sleepily. He shoved the blanket back and patted the spot next to him. Tsukishima tilted his head in confusion.

_ He looks like a puppy, _ Kageyama thought and almost smiled at the thought. 

“Lay with me,” he elaborated. Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he thought.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said lowly. Kageyama half-glared at him.

“I don’t think I care if it’s a good idea,” he responded. His eyelids were slowly growing heavier, and it wouldn’t be long before he accidentally dropped off. “Just take a nap with me; what harm will that do?”

No harm, apparently, as Tsukishima couldn’t find a valid argument against that. He climbed into the bed, and Kageyama wasted no time in scooting back into the blond’s chest and putting one arm around himself. It took a second, but eventually the blond relaxed and pulled Kageyama closer to him, leaving them flushed together. 

_ Sleepiness makes people do dangerous, stupid things, _ Kageyama thought as he drifted off.  _ Sleepiness makes you pull someone’s arm around you after sex. Sleepiness makes you entangle your legs with theirs. Sleepiness makes you believe they kissed the top of your head and squeezed you just a little.  _ Kageyama smiled sleepily. 

_ Sleepiness makes you accept you have a crush on someone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc ooc ooc ooc ooc
> 
> whatever,,, it's fine i guess,,,,,
> 
> anyway, i hope you all liked that! i like writing out kageyama and tsuki's little whatever the fuck they call it out, and i hope you guys enjoy reading it.
> 
> also! the story kageyama is reading that first week is actually a british piece of satire called 'A Modest Proposal' by Jonathon Swift. Obviously it's not Japanese but i don't know any Japanese satires soo .-. 
> 
> hit me up on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/neqoma/) or [tumblr](https://www.iwa-channn.tumblr.com) and yell at me for not updating in three months (i promise i won't be mad if you curse me out lmao)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated, thank you for taking the time of day on this trash xx


End file.
